


Our Happily Ever After

by ariannadi



Series: Post-Trespasser [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, Cullavellan babies, Dad!Cullen, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Homecoming, Humor, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Mom!Lavellan, Parenthood, Post-Trespasser, Romance, Sick Character, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When beginning a new life together, Cullen and Arian learn some memorable things are just bound to happen.</p><p>Series of drabbles set post-Trespasser. Will update as plot bunnies attack my brain.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>*CHAPTER 18 IS THE NEWEST!! WILL BE UPDATING/EDITING OLDER CHAPTERS PERIODICALLY AS OF 10/11/16</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is the beginning to my story "Our Happily Ever After" which will be my canon interpretation of what happens between Cullen and my Lavellan Arian post-Trespasser. It will be separate from my "Arian Lavellan" series for obvious reasons, and will mostly focus strictly on these two and Cullen's family. After playing Trespasser the other day, this was all I could think about after! Chapters will update as I get new ideas and will be as chronological as possible.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Photoset of Arian](http://martini-september.tumblr.com/post/131773937447/guess-who-started-another-new-playthrough-with-my)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things take getting used to.

"Well, it's not much, but it's homey," Cullen offered as he took a glance around the small house he and his wife had purchased just the week previous. Arian wandered by him as she went to examine the fireplace, noting the soot covering the mantle that would likely need to be dusted off.

"It's perfect, Cullen," she replied, turning to face him with a warm smile. "It's not too far from where your siblings live, it has a space to eat and sleep, and it's within the forest - away from curious eyes. I'm rather impressed with it actually." Rosco, the mabari Cullen had inherited at Halamshiral, let out a little yip, and Arian glanced over to him with a laugh. "And, of course, Rosco seems to like it _very_ much."

Cullen proceeded to smirk as he rubbed at his neck, his eyes meeting hers almost shyly. "I'm sorry, love. I just... I know this must be quite a change from what you were used to. You had a bed the size of this house for Andraste's sake... I ah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it all."

Arian sauntered up to him then, wrapping her single arm around his neck and bringing his face down to hers to press their lips together. Her husband sighed into the kiss wistfully and she giggled, pulling back slightly to flash him a smile and then moving in to peck his mouth once more.

"You must remember dear husband that I _did_ in fact grow up without a bed," she teased as she rested her head against his chest. Cullen's arms immediately found their way around her tiny frame, pulling her flush to him as he pressed kisses into her hair.

"That must've been something. What was your reaction when you realized you'd have to sleep in one at Haven?" he asked.

Arian hummed, her memory flashing to the moment she had woken up on a bed in the tiny hut she shared with Leliana, not really sure how to process sleeping on something so comfortable.

"It was a bit of an experience," she replied. "I didn't understand why they had to be so _tall_. I could hardly reach the one in Skyhold, and that was even when standing on my toes."

Cullen, chuckling, ran his hands through her hair, pulling away just enough to look down at her completely. His gaze softened, and his mouth quirked into that lopsided grin that still managed to make her heart flutter. To her surprise, she could feel her cheeks begin to heat.

"I can hardly believe we're here after everything. I still can't completely fathom that you're my wife. _My wife,_ " he murmured again, grinning at the words.

"Believe it, _emma lath_ ," Arian responded sweetly, "If you need a reminder I have the document in one of the chests we brought."

Cullen snickered, shaking his head. "The only reminder I need is the one in my arms, darling."

"You and your words," Arian accused, quirking a brow with a knowing smile. As she released herself from his grasp, she stood up on her toes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to start dinner, there should be a few things we can cook up from our supplies."

"You won't need any help?" Cullen asked, concern lacing his tone. Arian sighed frustratingly, knowing he meant well but wishing at the same time that he wouldn't become so worrisome over her hindrance.

It was true that she had only been without her left arm for barely two months, but in that time nearly every person she knew hounded her about her feelings toward the situation and offered their help. Though she appreciated the concern, how was she _supposed_ to feel? She could no longer use a bow, no longer use both hands during intimate moments with her husband, no longer climb trees or do anything she had once been able to so freely.

 _You really don't know what it is you have until it's gone_. That was something her keeper always used to tell her in her younger years when she acted selfish. Now she completely understood.

"I'm fine, Cullen," she replied, a bit annoyed. "I'll just throw some of the meat we have into the pot in the fireplace and make a stew."

Cullen, visibly realizing he'd hit a nerve, immediately apologized. "Right. Would you like me to cut up some vegetables?" he offered instead.

She quickly nodded, heading over to one of the sacks they had taken with them and digging through it to find a few slabs of salted meat. Rosco, catching a whiff of the smell, padded over to her and began nudging at her arm, a small whine emitting from his throat.

"No, Rosco," Arian heard Cullen scolding from where he stood hunched over the dining table. Rosco whined again, knowing full-well which of his two masters was likely to give in to his begging.

"Alright, just don't make it obvious," Arian whispered to the hound, holding a smaller slab of meat out to him. Rosco grabbed the treat and swallowed it whole, yipping happily right after.

"Keep doing that and he won't learn to stop doing it," Cullen said chidingly, back still turned, and Arian couldn't help but laugh.

"But the poor puppy needs treats every once in a while, don't you boy?" she schmoozed, scratching behind one of the dog's ears and prompting him to wag his tail happily. A sigh could be heard from Cullen in disapproval, but when Arian looked up from gathering the meat she saw a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, the two retired to their bedroom, the bed not as large as the one Arian had in Skyhold but still big enough for both her and her husband. She slipped into her nightgown and he a pair of trousers, and then both slid underneath the covers, the candle on the nightstand still burning brightly.

"Rosco's not joining us tonight?" Arian asked, breaking the silence that had settled. The mabari usually managed to find his way between the two of them while they slept, even if he nearly crushed Arian in the process.

"He fell asleep in front of the fireplace. I doubt he'd want to lose that opportunity," was Cullen's reply.

"Oh." Arian said, and then once again it went quiet. Fiddling with the sheets at her fingers, she then asked, "We're going to visit Mia tomorrow, right? She said we should come over for dinner once we were settled in."

"That was the plan," Cullen responded in good humor, turning to face her.

"Yeah, okay." the elf muttered. She turned over to face the wall, not really tired enough to sleep but wanting to give Cullen the chance since that seemed to be his intention at the moment. Now that they no longer had ties to positions, she wanted more than anything for him to be able to rest freely, since he barely did so in his time both as a templar and as Commander.

Apparently that wasn't what he was concerned with tonight, however, as the elf abruptly felt a stubbled cheek against her jaw and rough lips suck at her neck. Sighing, she rolled onto her back again and felt her husband lower his hands to languidly brush her hipbones with his questing fingers.

"Wanting to christen the bed already?" she teased, then shivered when he chuckled lowly in her ear.

"Not really. I just wanted to show my wife how much I love and appreciate her, now that we have a moment," he rumbled as he tenderly kissed her. She reached up and cupped his head, urging him down on top of her as she returned the kiss eagerly, her hand tangling in his curly hair.

She froze when Cullen began pulling her gown upward, and he took notice, bringing himself backward slightly to look down at her in concern. She knew that he understood she was still hesitant to show him her stub of an arm, thinking he'd possibly be disgusted by it. Though he obviously gave no implication of such, the thought alone caused tears to begin welling in her eyes, and with a shaky breath she fought to hold them back.

"Arian," Cullen murmured, bringing one hand up to stroke her cheek. She hiccuped and turned her head, feeling unworthy of his permanently loving stare. Instead of retreating, her husband simply started pressing feather-light kisses across her face, then to her neck, and along her collarbone. "Arian," he whispered again, "My sweet, loving, _beautiful_ Arian."

She turned her head again to meet his eyes, the frustrated tears continuously beading but refusing to fall. "Cullen," she uttered softly, apologetically. She reached for him again, bringing herself to sit up and curl against his chest. His arms wrapped around her as he brought them into a more comfortable position, and he whispered sweet words into the silence that, conjoined with his gentle kisses, eventually managed to calm her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his breast, pressing a lingering kiss there. Cullen shook his head.

"Arian, don't ever be sorry for anything that the Inquisition put you through." _That Solas put you through_ was the intended meaning, but both refused to speak his name. Though Arian was grateful he had managed to save her in the end, she still held conviction toward her former ally for managing to start the chaos to begin with.

The more she thought about it, however, the more she realized that without Solas, she would've never met Cullen. She would've never kissed him, given her virtue to him, marry him, or be here in his arms as he rocked her in comfort.

She started giggling, and Cullen quirked a brow down at her. As he was about to ask why her attitude had shifted so suddenly, she said, "I am rather thankful for the Inquisition on some accounts," then proceeded to poke a finger into his side, causing a very un-manly giggle to pass through his teeth. He silently took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her face to his so he could plant a loving kiss on her mouth.

"I don't even want to think where I'd be without you, my love," he murmured soundly against her lips, the contact sending pleasant shivers down her frame.

"Probably training another eager army of soldiers somewhere in this gods-forsaken world," she teased, indigo eyes squinting with her miraculous smile. Cullen chuckled in reply, pressing another kiss to her temple.

"Possibly. But this, I must say, is _so_ much better."

Arian had to agree.


	2. Sisterly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia and Arian discuss Cullen and other matters.

"How is your tea, dear?" Mia asked as she took a seat across from Arian. Cullen had decided to go fishing with his brother Branson and his son Liam for the day, leaving his wife and Rosco to entertain themselves in the meantime. In the time that she had known her, Arian had grown rather fond of her oldest sister-in-law. She never had siblings growing up, so having someone older and female to confide in now that the Inquisition was disbanded was a rather nice change.

"It's wonderful, Mia. Is the brew locally grown in these parts? You'll have to disclose your resource with me someday," Arian replied with a humorous smile. Mia simply laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, it's just something I picked up from the market one day at random. I was surprised at how good it was and well, the rest is history. I believe it's called 'rose thrush' or something flowery like that." She took a sip from her cup and leaned back, a pleasant sigh escaping her lips as her back hit the chair's cushion. "So, tell me, dearest Arian; have you and my brother settled in well? I was worried I was going to have to haul the whole family over to help you put things away."

Arian nodded once, taking a sip from her own tea. "Oh, yes. Everything's neatly stowed, armor ready in the closet should we ever need it. I was just fine with throwing things on the floor but you know how your brother is."

Mia, laughing, responded, "Cullen _has_ always been a bit of a neat-freak. I suppose that was one thing that helped him along in the templars - they're taught to be pristine after all. I remember, this one time, Branson and I had decided to build a fort of blankets in our dining room while our parents were visiting relatives one evening. Instead of joining in on the opportunity, dear Cullen just berated us the entire time, even as we threw pillows at his head!"

By now the older woman was laughing hysterically, tears of mirth gathering in her eyes. Arian couldn't help laughing as well - she imagined a younger Cullen telling off his siblings, wild curls flying as pillows were thrown at his face simultaneously. 

"That does sound like Cullen, no doubt. I felt bad for his soldiers on more then one occasion, he insisted that team-building exercises included tedious excavations into the Deep Roads," Arian explained with a snicker.

"Those poor sods," Mia tutted, but smiled regardless. "You know, you can't imagine how happy I was when I heard that my brother became the Inquisition's Commander. I was so worried about him after Kirkwall, with all that nonsense involving the mages and templars. When I heard he was in Ferelden again I nearly passed out from relief."

"Had I known about you all sooner I would've asked him to write more often," Arian sympathized, suddenly feeling guilty. But Mia just reached forward and covered her hand with her own, offering her a reassuring look.

"It's not your fault, Arian. If anything I should be thanking you. For the longest time we all thought Cullen was dead, and even then we knew he wasn't happy no matter where he ended up. But then you came into his life... and his words, they suddenly held much more meaning. I remember one letter he wrote, he said he wished he could offer you help when you were devastated over Haven. That caught me by surprise, and I knew in that instant how he really felt about you."

Arian blushed. If it was over Haven that brought him concern, she wondered just how long he had been hiding his feelings for her up to that point.

"I-I...I'll be honest, I've been in love with him since just after our escape from Haven. He..." she paused, biting her lip, then sighed. "Something about him just drew me in further. I wanted to know the man behind the stoic eyes. I knew there was so much more than he showed."

"I'm glad you did," Mia said warmly. "Cullen's never had many friends, he's always preferred seclusion over socialization. And then you both show up here again, married..." she sighed happily, "Arian, I hope you know how happy we are that you're finally a part of this family. We've adored you ever since Cullen brought you along to visit last year."

"Thank you, Mia." Arian replied with a giggle. "I've been quite taken to you all as well."

Rosco, who joined Arian on the visit, padded over to Mia, nudging her hand with a happy pant. Mia patted the dog's snout and smiled down at him, and he barked in response.

"Arian, I didn't get to ask before, but you're Dalish, correct? I'm afraid I don't understand the culture very well, I've been wondering how to go about asking you your thoughts on becoming Inquisitor and such after that life. You needn't answer, I was simply curious," Mia said sheepishly.

Arian waved her hand and smiled. "No, no, Mia. It's entirely fine. It was a culture shock at first, I'll admit. But honestly, life with my clan wasn't as different as people make it out to be. The only difference was where we slept, which wasn't in houses. We traveled throughout the Free Marches and made camp every couple weeks. I got to see a lot of that area because of it. We contacted humans sometimes, to trade and whatnot. We didn't have everything on hand, after all. Life was pretty simple."

"You sound very fond of it," Mia commented, taking another sip of her tea. "There was a clan camped not too far from here about two months ago, we were warned to stay away from them but they seemed friendly."

"Usually it's just the hunters that give people trouble," Arian replied with an eye roll. "I should know, I was one of them. But I never threatened anyone for simply walking by without knowing we were there. Some are far too proud of their heritage to use common sense, it would seem."

"I've never been close enough to observe a clan, but I've heard my share of stories," Mia sighed. "People in this world always seem to blow things out of proportion. You're nothing like what they've said, Arian. Don't forget that."

"I quickly learned to accept the rumors and not let them best me," Arian said, petting Rosco when he sat his head on her lap. "It just gave me the opportunity to prove them wrong."

"Good for you," Mia replied happily. "Cullen alone probably dispersed half the rumors himself, knowing him."

"Oh, there were a few instances where Commander Cullen had to step in, but not many. I think he knew once whoever started the talking met me, they'd change their mind. Take First Enchanter Vivienne, for example. She was wary of my presence as a power at first, but by the time Corypheus was gone she was showering me with gowns and jewelry as far as the eye could see."

"That does sound rewarding," Mia agreed with a smile. At that moment, Rosalie entered the house, offering both a little wave and a bright grin to Arian when she noticed her.

"Rosalie, where have you been? Arian has been here nearly all afternoon and you weren't here to visit," the elder sister chided, but Rosalie just started whistling as she shifted slyly toward her room.

"So much to do today. I promised myself I'd clean my bed sheets and tidy up my knick-knacks," Rosalie mumbled to herself, ticking her list off her fingers.

"Rosalie," Mia dead-panned, but the younger woman had already slipped into her room and shut the door.

"Someone's got a secret life," Arian commented in a sing-song voice. Mia just sighed and shook her head.

"I worry for her sometimes. I know she's an adult but she's still so young at heart and makes brash decisions when prompted. I suppose it's just in my nature to fret endlessly over my siblings."

That caught Arian's attention. Instantaneously she felt sadness for the woman before her; who had likely taken care of her siblings full-time after their parents had passed. Cullen may have not been there to experience it, but that didn't make it any less harder on Mia's part. To grow up so quickly, to ensure that your family survived over yourself...

"If it's any comfort, you were a big part of Cullen's recovery. He always mentioned you when it came to keeping himself positive at his lowest." Arian offered, sipping at her tea again. Mia hummed, her eyes squinting in contentment.

"No, Arian. I may have sent letters every now and then when my bull-headed brother cared to reply, but there was another hand constantly at work."

The elf sent her a sympathetic gaze. "Oh, Mia," she sighed, "You've been a part of his life since the day he was born. Surely you must know how important your intervention was for him."

But Mia didn't reply. She simply smiled at the elven woman, her eyes warm.

"We're back!" Branson's gruff voice called out as he, his son, and Cullen entered the house. Rosco immediately took off toward Cullen, jumping up and nearly knocking him over with his paws.

"Aunt Mia! Aunt Mia!" Liam chirped as he ran up to her, "I caught three fishies! See?" he said as he held three tiny minnows out toward her.

"Liam, I thought I told you to keep them in the bucket," Branson groaned. "Now I'm going to have to explain to your mother why your hands smell like dead fish."

Once Cullen had managed to pry Rosco off his chest, he walked up to Arian - who was smiling up at him coyly and took her by her biceps, gently pulling her up out of the chair and into his arms. "How was your lady-time with my sister?" he asked with a smirk as he kissed the top of her head.

"Quite entertaining, actually," she replied, nonchalantly pressing her lips to his. "Even so, I have missed you, my love."

"I... I always look forward to seeing you, Arian," her husband uttered bashfully, then bent down to kiss her again, heatedly enough so to cause her to softly sigh.

"A-hem," Branson coughed, and the newlyweds quickly separated with a rather loud *smack*. "There _is_ a child present, you two."

Both Arian and Cullen offered mumbled apologies but sent each other a knowing glance that spoke of much later.

"Oh, leave them alone, Branson. I clearly recall you being this way with your wife when you two first got married - except you two were even worse," Mia said in defense. "Why, remember the time with the haystack-"

"Mia!" Branson yelped, his cheeks flaming. _"We don't speak of that!"_

"Haystack, papa?" Liam asked innocently with wide eyes.

"You know, Mia, I _would_ like to hear about this story involving a haystack," Cullen laughed with a dastardly smirk, and quickly Branson was grabbing his son and taking off - face as red as a beet.


	3. And Their Eyes Were Shades of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arian takes initiative.

It really didn't bother her any longer.

And even so, being the good husband he was, Cullen asked once, then asked again, then asked _again_ if she was truly okay with it. And to be honest, she was. She had nothing to be concerned about, really.

She enjoyed going to the village with him, even if it meant hearing rumors fly left and right about her heritage or her husband's availability or a combination of the two. Cullen had taken up training some young locals on properly using a sword and shield - something Arian contributed to him secretly missing ordering people around as Commander. Every couple of days the two would travel to the small hub where Mia and Rosalie lived, and while her husband was rolling around in the dirty square she would take time to view the stalls in the marketplace, or take up conversation with an older Dalish woman she had met in their time there who had also married a human and moved into town. 

And she still heard them, the bitter words of envy and spite that would pass through her ears unabashedly. It wasn't like she could just tune them out. Even so, seeing the smile on her husband's face when one of his trainees finally learned how to properly grip a sword outweighed any discomfort she might have felt at one time.

It was like she had told Mia, after all. Hearing such things just gave her the chance to prove them wrong.

_Ser Cullen is looking very dashing today._

_Oh yes, he's always presentable when he comes into town. I wonder why that is? Do you think he's spoken for?_

_I doubt it. Even so, I'd like to take him home given the opportunity. Just look at that body, and that face! He's quite literally a knight in shining armor._

_I heard he's the same Cullen who ran the Inquisition's forces, it's a wonder he'd end up here after everything. They probably didn't treat him right._

_As I said, perhaps someone is town is lucky enough to warm his bed at night? That's the only explanation I can think of._

The poor fools. They really knew nothing about him. Turning slightly it was just as Arian had suspected; two rather daft women with mouths bigger than their brains that were clearly ogling her husband in plain sight. Even if she didn't feel envy - why would she, after all, Cullen was _her_ husband and he made sure to exploit it practically every night - it was still fun to get a rise out of the naysayers, something she likely picked up from Sera.

And so, completely ignoring them, as well as the recruits who were still trying to catch their breath during a quick intermission - Arian sauntered up to her husband who was leaning against a fence and roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, jerking him down to her level and pressing a needy and passionate kiss to his lips, all teeth and tongue. Cullen didn't even think twice to respond, his arms coiling around her as he dropped his sword with a loud *CLANG* and squeezing her to him whilst nearly lifting her off her feet. Arian smiled into the kiss when she heard the two chatty women gasp in utter shock, followed by the hurried sound of footsteps fading away on the pavement.

Slowly pulling back, Cullen purred as he nuzzled his forehead into hers, his eyes lidded and burning a liquid gold. "I'm glad you decided to take action," he huskily rumbled for her ears alone. "I was about to chuck a shield at those two if they didn't shut their traps." Just as he said this he shot a deadly glare toward the trainees behind them who had decided to stare too long.

Arian, giggling, pressed a quick kiss to his chin and replied, "I was just using a tactic my dear Commander taught me once - if the point doesn't get across, demonstrate it yourself."

And the lopsided grin she was answered with only confirmed such a technique.


	4. Friends, Inquisitor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always and forever.

It was a loud banging that woke them up, initially. Followed by the sound of footsteps on their roof.

"What in Andraste's name?" Cullen grumbled, still half-asleep. Arian, who had her head tucked into his chest, groaned softly and disentangled herself from her husband, sitting up to stretch her arm over her head.

And just as she did, the door to their bedroom flew open, and in came a face the two had NOT been prepared to see.

"Heya, Inky! Cully-Wully! Long time no talk!" Sera cheered, throwing her hands in the air. Both Cullen and Arian let out a simultaneous yelp and quickly grabbed for the sheets strewn around their bodies, attempting to throw them over one another.

"Sera!" Arian exclaimed, cheeks burning. "What in Thedas are you doing here? And at the crack of dawn?"

Sera just rolled her eyes as she stepped further into the room. "Ah, would you two knock it off. S'not like I haven't seen your private bits when you two were tryin' to be sneaky 'round Skyhold." She snickered loudly when she noticed the dark flush covering half of Cullen's body at this admission. "I was in the area, doin' some work for my friends, and I heard from her Divineyness that you two settled near here. So I thought I'd drop in for a visit, and offer somethin' to ya, Inky."

Arian rubbed at her temple in frustration. "You couldn't have sent word you were coming? Was breaking and entering really necessary?"

"Course it was," Sera replied with a shrug, planting herself on the foot of their bed. "Otherwise, it wouldn't've been a surprise, _duh_."

"There are quite a few words that could accurately describe my thoughts at the moment, and 'surprised' isn't one of them," Cullen growled at the intruder, disheveled hair falling around his eyes.

"Oh, pish," Sera countered, waving her hand flippantly. "Just get not-so-naked and come outside when you're ready. I think you're gonna like this, Arian-Warian," she giggled with a devilish smirk, then hopped off the bed and bounced out of the room.

Once the front door had shut, Cullen fell back onto the mattress, bringing his arm over his eyes. "Of all the possible things to show up out of the blue," he grumbled, the scar on his lip twitching.

"Honestly if she hadn't arrived the way she did I would've been more surprised," Arian replied with a shrug. Cullen, smirking up at her, reached for her arm and yanked her down over him, his hands trailing down her sides and settling on her rear.

"And here I was hoping I'd have a pleasant morning in bed with my wife," he murmured, propping himself up slightly to peck her nose. Smiling, she bent forward to plant a kiss on his mouth, but was jolted back by the sound of a boot kicking the wall against their bed from outside, which echoed through the floorboards.

 _"Get a grip, you hounds! Criminy!"_ The muffled voice of Sera could be heard from beyond the barrier.

 

* * *

 

Once the two had dressed, they made their way outside - until Sera stopped Arian dead in her tracks and pulled out a handkerchief. 

"Nope, gotta be a surprise, Ari-Wari," she mused, then slipped behind the other woman to tie the piece of cloth around her eyes. Arian poked at the blindfold and Sera slapped her hand away. " _Sur-prise,_ Inky," she emphasized with a drawl. "Cully-Wully, grab her by the shoulders and follow me," the younger elf then commanded, and started off to the other side of the house. Sighing, Cullen did as he was told and slowly guided Arian toward the back of their home, and once they rounded the corner he let out an audible gasp.

"Okay, Ari! Take it off!" Sera ordered.

Arian slowly pulled the blindfold away and upon looking up let out a gasp as well. There, standing by the small stable where Cullen kept his horse, was Stanton - Arian's hart whom she had left behind for Master Dennet to take care of when the Inquisition disbanded.

"Stanton!" she cried out as she ran toward the beast. The hart let out a whinny upon seeing his mistress again, and accepted the hug she gave him around his thick neck - which he reciprocated by nibbling at a lock of hair on the top of her head.

"Funny thing, yeah? I was in the Hinterlands and that old baldy guy who took care of the horses n' stuff asked me to deliver him here for you. 'Course, since I was on my way here already it wasn't any trouble at all," Sera explained with a shrug.

Arian turned to the other elven woman and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Sera. I missed riding him so much, I honestly don't know how to repay you for this."

Sera just waved her hand in dismissal. "No need to get sappy, Inky. It's what friends do, yeah? But that's not all I brought for you." Arian's brows flew upward as Sera went to retrieve a wrapped package sitting hidden on the side of the stable. Hoisting it into her arms, she brought the parcel over to Arian and held it out to her.

"Now this. This is special, Ari-Wari. Widdle and I felt bad for what that arsehole did to your arm, and since you agreed to become a Red Jenny back at that fancy brigade of fanciness, I figured you'd need _something_ to help you along in case you ever wanted to play around again. So, Widdle and I designed this for you. Well, Widdle designed it, but I made sure you'd actually like it. Cause I know you, ya know."

Arian examined the package and bit at her lip, giving Sera a questioning look. Slowly she undid the strings holding the bundle together, and her eyes grew three times as large once the material covering the item fell away.

"Sera..." Arian hoarsely uttered, tears beading in her eyes.

It was a crossbow mechanism, styled to fit to the stump of her arm with straps to tie around her shoulder to help keep it in place. The bow itself was intricately designed, and judging by its sturdiness was crafted by only the finest materials Dagna could find. Wrapped with the invention were a set of arrows and bolts, enough to keep the woman well-stocked for the time being. Though it all obviously wouldn't replace a real bow nor her actual arm, it was most certainly the next best thing, and Arian had no words to describe how she truly felt in that moment.

She looked to her husband for his opinion and her tears quickly fell. He, however, just smiled, moving forward to take the device out of Sera's arms.

"Shall we try it on?" he offered, and Arian nodded excitedly. With both his and Sera's help, they strapped the crossbow in place, and Arian was surprised at just how comfortable and weightless it felt on her arm. She twisted her bicep here and there and smiled. It'd be much easier to aim, and much quicker to reload.

"Lookin' good, Inky!" Sera cheered, pumping her fist into the air. Rushing to get her own bow, she then asked convincingly, "Wanna go test it out?"

Arian turned to Cullen, and he simply nodded with a smirk, saying, "Go. Have some fun." The smile she gave him in return was legendary - her teeth nearly gleaming, and she quickly pecked him on the cheek before taking off after Sera, who had started for the woods behind their home.

"I know, we can hunt nugs! That's a good target, yeah?" Sera's voice echoed over the wind.

With a childish laughter she hadn't known to still possess, Arian replied, "We do that and her Divineyness is going to have both of our throats, for sure!"


	5. Two Sides of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which wishes are wanted, and sacrifices may be needed.

Cullen didn't notice it until Mia brought it up one afternoon.

They had been in the marketplace, browsing the stalls for new imports from Orlais, when Mia nudged him in the arm and subtly gestured her head toward Arian - who was silently walking ahead of them. She had been distant nearly all day, and Cullen figured perhaps her mind had just been in another place for the moment, but of course Mia could pick apart the situation like she could any other matter.

"You know what's wrong with her, right?" she asked him. Taking another glance at his wife, he shook his head with a shrug.

"I can't say that I do. Sometimes, she just prefers to keep to herself."

Mia sighed, crossing her arms. "I've been watching her line of sight since we entered town. Her eyes always manage to find their way to the families walking around. _Specifically_ the ones with young children."

Sure enough, just as a young couple and their toddler walked by, Arian's eyes quickly followed after them. Cullen's heart sank when she let out a little sigh, her expression weary.

"Cullen, don't you see? She's looking at all of them longingly. She wants to start a family with you," Mia explained in pity, grabbing at his arm.

The man ran a hand through his hair in frustration and turned to look his sister in the eye. "And you think that I don't? I want that more than anything with her. It's not like we haven't been, erm," he coughed in embarrassment, his face going red, _"...trying."_

"I know that, brother. What I'm getting at here is that you and Arian have been through _a lot._ What with her Mark and your lyrium... situation. In all honesty, it may be impossible to conceive for one or either of you." Mia replied.

"You don't know that," Cullen snapped in defense, then shifted his eyes toward his feet with a pained expression. "Mia," he muttered angrily, "If I can't give my wife a child it will kill me. You may as well just bury a knife in my chest and call it a day."

"Brother," Mia parroted in his tone, "Don't be dramatic. I was only suggesting a possibility. Perhaps you should discuss the situation with her and you two can go from there."

He would. As soon as they were home he would face the problem head-on.

 

* * *

 

When they finally did arrive home, Arian immediately made her way out to the stable. Just as she was preparing Stanton's saddle Cullen caught her by the arm, and she looked up at him curiously.

"Cullen," she inquired, lifting a brow, "Is there something wrong? I was going to go for a ride."

"Yes," Cullen replied simply, then brought her to the bench sitting outside the stable and sat both of them down. "Arian..." he started with a sigh, "It's come to my attention that you're... distressed, over something. Something involving me possibly."

"Meaning: Mia told you something and now your mind can't drop it," Arian stated with a smirk. Cullen sighed again and rubbed at his neck. He looked into her eyes painfully and her smirk slowly dropped into a frown.

"Cullen?" she asked in concern, placing her hand on his leg.

"Arian..." he slowly began, "...You know how much I love you. And I've given this some thought even before it was shoved into my face by my sister." He grabbed at her hand then, kneading her knuckles with his thumb. "You want a family, that much is evident. But I... You must understand that I may not be able to provide that for you. All those years on lyrium, it likely damaged more than is apparent. I mean, we've been together for over three years now, and not once has there been any evidence to you being with child. But seeing your face whenever the idea crosses your mind-" he sighed heavily, his eyelids shutting, "-It breaks my heart. And I want you to be happy. What I'm saying is that... I-I wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea of you finding... _other_ means of conceiving, aside from myself."

He thought she'd be sympathetic to the idea, but instead he found her laughing -  _g_ _iggling,_ at the notion.

"Oh, Cullen," she sighed, shaking her head. "You're amazing. Truly, you are. Yes, it's true that I wouldn't mind waking up every morning to little hands in my hair, but I'm not about to go and sire a child with someone I hardly know." Lacing their fingers together and squeezing hard, she said, "I made a promise to myself that the love of my life would be the person I'd experience everything life has to offer with, and I don't go back on my promises. If we have a child, I want it to be _yours._ And, if we don't... well, perhaps fate just intended for us not to. Either way," she leaned up and pecked his cheek, "The only person I want to father my children is you, Cullen. Please don't think otherwise."

The man offered her a little smile, his eyes becoming soft at her words. "You must know how much I want it too," he told her sincerely. "I'd love nothing more than to have a family of our own."

Arian shifted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "Well, there's no harm in continuing to try at the very least," she uttered with a smirk. She then reached into the pocket of her outfit and pulled out something entirely-too-familiar. "And if we need a little luck, perhaps this will come in handy."

Cullen glanced down at the object in her palm and let out a little chuckle. It was his lucky coin, the one he had given her when they had barely begun a relationship. "You've kept it all this time," he muttered fondly.

"Of course I did. I said I would keep it safe, and I think I already mentioned I don't go back on promises," Arian replied with a smile. Taking another look at the coin, she said, "I think I'm going to have the smithy make this into something - a pendant, perhaps. That way I can keep it close to my heart instead of inside my pocket."

"I like the sound of that," Cullen agreed. Arian hummed in reply and pressed a kiss to his jaw, then dropped the coin back into her pocket. His eyes followed after her as she stood and began heading toward Stanton once more, hoisting herself into the saddle without her husband's help.

"Oh yes, Mia said if we came over for dinner later she'd make her infamous potato and barley soup," Arian called to him as she and her hart began trotting away. "And I've been craving it lately so I say we go."

"She says as she rides off into the sunset," Cullen chuckled to himself in response, watching the elf and her deer gallop off into the grove.


	6. Fate is Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arian has a surprise for Cullen.

Arian stood facing the mirror placed in the corner of the bedroom, then turned, running her hand slowly over her abdomen. Sure enough, even through the material of her outfit, she could feel a minuscule bump protruding from underneath. She smiled and started laughing, twisting the opposite way to examine what she saw and felt from another angle. Rosco came up behind her and barked, and she turned to kneel down to his level, scratching at his head.

"What do you think, boy? Do you want a little sibling?" she asked excitedly, and Rosco twisted his head slightly in confusion but wagged his tail regardless.

She should've known better, she really should've. The aching pains in her lower back, the early morning sickness that discouraged her from eating large meals, ...the fact that she'd missed her cycle two months straight. All signs pointed to the obvious, but she didn't want to get her hopes up in fear that it was just wishful thinking.

She had gone to the local healer that morning to confirm her suspicions, and sure enough, he had proven her theory. But here was all the proof she needed really; the already obvious bump of her belly - which was likely due to the child being half-human.

She was going to be a mother. Arian was going to have Cullen's baby.

And just as it completely sunk in, she heard him enter the house, Rosco bolting out of the bedroom to greet him. Arian, containing her smile, waltzed out of the room as well and soon found Cullen on the floor with the dog, scratching at his ribs with a bright grin.

"How was the market?" Arian asked, leaning against the wall of the entryway. Cullen looked up at her and smiled affectionately, standing to his feet.

"Pretty good, actually. They had a sale on potatoes so I bought a whole sack-full. They also had some specialty meat from Orlais so I got a couple slices." He walked forward then and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, bending down to press a kiss to her lips. "And how were things here? Did Rosalie ever come by to pick up that knitting she left?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I think she said she and her sweetheart were going to take a small outing to the countryside today. She'll likely be by tomorrow."

Cullen scoffed with a visible cringe. "I still do not like that man. I think he's just hoping Rosalie will run away with him to Denerim. Obviously I nor Branson would let that happen, though."

Arian giggled, nuzzling her nose into his chest. "Oh, Cullen," she sighed, "Rosalie is a grown woman, I think she should have the ability to decide what she wants in life without her brothers' intervention."

"She's still my little sister," Cullen grumbled in reply, before Rosco started barking whilst nudging at the food Cullen had brought home. Turning to the dog, he grunted, "Alright, alright, I'll feed you. I swear you think you run things around here." Rosco just barked again.

"Cullen, wait," Arian said, grabbing at his wrist as he moved away. Cullen immediately looked down at her, his eyes growing more concerned with every second she didn't speak further.

"Arian?" he asked, his brows furrowing, and the woman proceeded to bite at her lip, which then twisted into a small smile. "Are you alright?" her husband questioned, moving to embrace her again.

Despite his worry, she began laughing, her eyes crinkling with mirth. "I'm fine, _ma vhenan._ Perfect, actually. I need to tell you something, though," she told him. She pulled him over to the small loveseat in the corner of their main room, pushing him down to sit and then taking a seat next to him. All the while he stared at her with questioning eyes, his mouth slightly askew.

"Arian..." he muttered, but the elf simply grabbed at one of his hands as she turned to face him.

"Cullen," she replied softly, and brought his hand to gently rest against her abdomen. She looked up at him with an endearing smile, her eyes nearly twinkling. For a few seconds her husband sat dumb-struck, his brain processing what she was trying to tell him, and then all at once it visibly dawned on his face and he released the breath trapped in his lungs.

"You're...?" It was all he could muster, and Arian nodded with a watery laugh.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "Cullen, _emma lath_ , we're going to have a baby."

She squeaked at what happened next, Cullen beaming with the widest smile she'd ever seen on _anyone_ before he gathered her up in his arms and stood to his feet, spinning her around and pressing kisses all over her face. All the while she laughed merrily as tears blurred her vision, her head falling into the crook of his neck when he had had his fill of affection.

Slowly he sat them back down and pulled her into his lap, and she smiled warmly when she felt one of his hands move to her belly, his palm running over the spot where their baby grew with the most loving touch.

"Oh, Maker, I... I can't believe it," Cullen whispered with a hint of overwhelming emotion, then pressed a lingering kiss to the top of the elf's head. "We're having a baby, Arian."

"We are. We _truly_ are. A little baby Rutherford," she replied with a dreamy sigh, her hand covering his. "Mia is going to have a coronary when she finds out. She'll likely tell Rosalie to help her knit us fifteen blankets and ten pairs of booties."

"Probably," Cullen laughed breathily. "They're going to be the most spoiled child in all of Ferelden. Thedas, even."

"Hm, probably." Arian agreed, all smiles. She began giggling again when Cullen started tracing indecipherable patterns across her stomach.

"I think it will be a girl," he murmured thoughtfully. "Light blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and she'll be as beautiful and endearing as her mother."

"Really?" Arian replied, cocking a brow. "Because I think it's going to be a boy. Sandy blonde ringlets, bright _brown_ eyes, and he's going to be as handsome and sweet as his father," she countered, sitting up slightly to kiss the underside of his jaw.

"Oh, is _that_ what you think of me?" Cullen rumbled with a devilish smirk, then began digging his fingers into her sides, causing her to squeal loudly in laughter as she wiggled in his grasp.

Rosco barked at them both from where he still sat a few feet away. Cullen paused in his ministrations and both turned their eyes up toward him. "We mustn't forget our other child when the time comes though, dear," the man chuckled.

"Of course not," Arian affirmed with a knowing smile. "Come here, you moose," she told the dog whilst patting her knee, who immediately took off toward them and made himself a spot on the already-crowded loveseat. Surprisingly enough, the mabari gently rested his head right on top of Arian's stomach as he laid down between them.

"Sometimes, I question just how intelligent he really is," Cullen said thoughtfully, brows raised. 

Arian laughed and rubbed at the dog's snout, replying affectionately with, "How sweet - he's protecting his little sibling. Such a good big brother already, aren't you, Rosco?"

Rosco steadily wagged his tail and looked up into his masters' eyes, content to share their apparent joy and excitement about this thing called a 'baby' - even if he didn't quite understand it.


	7. Bonds Touching Across Countries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arian and Dorian have a long-overdue chat, and Cullen intervenes.

"You should see how excited he is, Dorian. I can't even get one sentence in sometimes before he begins bringing up matters about the baby or my comfort," Arian murmured into the sending crystal hanging around her neck. "'Are you alright, darling? Is your back sore?' 'Has the baby started kicking yet?' 'My love, you're practically glowing'," she recited, her voice humorously deepening to impersonate Cullen's. Dorian, who was answering on the opposite end of the crystal, let out a little snort in response.

"I can only imagine it," the man replied with a sigh. "He was such a stick in the mud as commander, I'm sure the change is one of drastic proportions."

"Hm, not necessarily," Arian answered with a smile as her hand went to rest on the bump of her abdomen. "He's always been quite... affectionate. You all just didn't have the opportunity to experience that side of him."

"Oh, believe me, Cupcake. Had he shown any interest in the same sex I would've experienced that opportunity _ages_ ago."

Arian couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's admission. It was days like this, when Cullen was out doing things with his brother or his trainees that she wished Dorian were with her to gossip and laugh about pointless nonsense. She appreciated having Mia and Rosalie around extraordinarily, but neither women held the same connection that she did with the Tevinter man.

How could they, after all? Dorian had been through hell and back with her, quite literally. She missed him almost every day - but having a way to speak with him even being thousands of miles apart, it brought her some comfort that he'd always be there for her. And she knew that he figured the same on her end.

"I wish I could be there when your little one is born," Dorian said suddenly, his voice lilting to cover the sadness he no doubt felt. "What's the word you Dalish call your children? Do-lan?"

 _"Da'len,"_ Arian snorted, "And, I wish you could be here too. I wish everyone could be here. Sera randomly appeared a few months ago and brought Stanton to me, but since then the only others I've had contact with are you and Leli-I mean, uh, Divine Victoria."

"We knew this would happen, Cupcake," Dorian muttered. He paused for a moment before continuing with, "The Inquisition wasn't meant to last forever. It would only be natural for everyone to disperse when they were no longer needed."

Arian nodded to herself. "I know, and you're right. Doesn't make it any less harder though."

"Of course I'm right," Dorian scoffed, the shit-eating grin evident in his tone. "And it's going to be hard. We were... in lack of a better term, a family. At least, that's how I perceived it."

Arian smiled, her lip quivering as tears beaded in her eyes. _Damn hormones,_ she silently thought.

"We were. ...We _are._ " she replied simply, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Her breath became shaky as she tried to contain her emotions, but unfortunately this just prompted her to let out a strangled gasp. Tears started their march down her cheeks as she thought of everyone sitting in the Herald's Rest after a long day of work - Varric hitting everyone up for a game of Wicked Grace, Sera and Bull challenging one another to a drinking match, only to have Blackwall join in moments later. She saw Vivienne and Cassandra sitting in a lone corner, observing the scene before them with cocked brows and crossed arms, and Cole, standing near a table in the shadows, eyes alight at the comforting warmth that filled the room.

Before she knew it, she was sobbing, her legs curling up to her chest as she slowly sunk to the floor. Dorian had gone silent, probably regretting bringing up such a matter to an emotional pregnant woman.

 

* * *

 

For almost fifteen minutes, Dorian listened to the cries of his friend - wanting to slide in a word or two of possible comfort but being drowned out by her whimpering every chance he got. He hadn't meant to make her cry - in fact, he had intended for her to feel happy that they both had found something to fall back on after everything they had been through.

After this, he still wasn't sure he understood women completely. And he was an expert. Or so he thought.

His brows rose when he heard a deeper voice come from the crystal around his neck, followed by shushing sounds and the shifting of material. Dorian swore he could detect something akin to a lullaby being hummed as well. Then, it all went quiet.

"Dorian? Are you still there?" the deep voice uttered aloud after a few minutes - just as Dorian was about to put the crystal down for the evening.

Cullen. 

_Shit._

"For the record, I didn't say anything that I thought would intentionally upset her," Dorian responded in defense, actively praying that an angry ex-templar brute wouldn't jump down his throat for making his delicate wife cry.

Instead, he was answered with a tired sigh. "I know that, Dorian. She's been emotional about almost everything these past few weeks. She started crying in the middle of supper last night because the roasted gourd I prepared was 'absolutely delectable'."

Dorian's face went blank as he visualized the situation. "Is that normal?" he then asked in concern.

"According to my sister, yes," Cullen replied. "Apparently it just gets worse as the months go on. I'm wholly prepared, though."

"You'd better be," Dorian threatened. "You'd better help that woman through this with everything you've got. I will personally find a way down there and beat your ass into submission if you don't."

Cullen laughed heartily, brushing off the man's violent words. "Easy, Magister Pavus. I knew what I was getting into when I began to court her years ago. You can guarantee she is and will be the most loved and looked-after woman in all of Thedas."

"Good." Dorian replied. "I know it's crass, but Cupcake is like a little sister to me. I want to make sure she's in good hands."

"Well, considering she's curled up in my arms at the moment, asleep, I'd say that's a given," Cullen chuckled, his voice lowering in volume. "The poor darling is probably exhausted from all of the emotional turmoil and extra weight. She's already showing, you know - even through her clothes. You should see her, Dorian. Maker, but, she's absolutely gorgeous with new life growing inside of her. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy."

Dorian wanted to both hack and sigh at the man's sappy love-stricken confession. If Cullen had been in love with her before, it was obvious that at this point he quite literally worshipped the ground she walked on.

And honestly, that wasn't such a bad thing. After everything she had been through, for someone to love her for simply being "Arian" and not "Herald" or "Inquisitor", it made Dorian... content.

"I'm sure she is," Dorian responded with a fond smile. "Just as I'm sure having a husband who reminds her of such is helping her along extraordinarily."

"It's not difficult to do so. She's the most incredible person to ever grace this accursed world. I won't ever forget how lucky I am that she chose me."

" _Fasta vass,_ she has you whipped," Dorian groaned. "You realize how pathetic you sound?"

He was only met with more laughing, prompting him to let out a defeated sigh. "I'm going to turn in for the evening, ex-Commander. Let Cupcake know she can chat with me anytime. Preferrably when she's not so... tearful. Or asleep. Nothing against her, I'm just not good with comforting people."

"Very well, I'll let her know. I'm supposed to be helping my brother chop wood for the cradle right now, anyway," Cullen said in reply. "Farewell, Dorian." 

"And to you. Good evening."

As he set the crystal down on the expansive desk occupying a corner of his room, Dorian went to look in the mirror hanging on the adjacent wall and examined the familiar image staring back at him.

Without even realizing it, his fingers pressed against the glass to trail down the kohl-colored streaks underneath his reflection's eyes - a somewhat relieved smile having the audacity to find its way to his lips.

_Well, what do you know. Seems even Magisters can have a twinge of empathy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arian and Dorian are best friends, and I'd imagine she'd feel the repercussions of not having him around after a while - as much as she loves Cullen. Dorian just understands her.
> 
> Have you seen my tumblr yet? I swear it's about 92% pure dragon age trash. [Give it a looksie!](http://www.martini-september.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. The World May Turn Upon Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arian and Cullen have a heart-to-heart about their child's heritage.

It wasn’t uncommon for Cullen to find Arian alone within the house, occupied by her thoughts. It was something she had taken to doing upon becoming Inquisitor - a means of getting away for a while to sort out her internal musings.

Since they had discovered she was with child just two months prior, such behavior seemed to increase to almost double the previous amount. And frankly, the retired commander found himself worrying about his wife more often than not.

This specific evening, her chosen spot to ponder every little thing was the rocking chair they kept by the hearth, where she idly rocked herself back and forth with their mabari snoozing at her feet.

Cullen smiled at the sight as he approached her, then knelt down, taking her hand in his and stroking her knuckles with his thumb. Slowly her eyes opened, flickering to his face once she came to completely.

“Cullen?” she prompted him, sitting up in the chair slightly.

“I was just seeing if you were alright,” he confessed, his voice low. “You’ve been lost in thought frequently as of late. Is something troubling you?”

Arian blinked once, before chewing at her lip - something she always did when she was nervous.

Aha. So he was right on the money.

“Here I thought I was being discreet,” she murmured coyly with a smirk, staring down at their hands. “Seems I can’t keep anything from you, _ma vhenan._ ”

Cullen, chuckling, leaned forward to tenderly kiss her cheek. “I was your commander, Arian. I know every little quirk about you.” His wife laughed at this.

“Oh, is that what it is?” she said in good humor, “This child must be the result of a tryst in Val Royeaux or something, seeing as you claim to be nothing more than my former commander.” She laughed heartily again when Cullen gave her a “get real” look in response.

Even with her teasing, deep down he was happy to see her smile. She was immensely excited about this next part of their lives, about becoming a mother, but too often her own insecurities, like a thief with precious jewels, tried to steal that joy away from her grasp.

“Arian,” he suddenly asked of her once she had calmed down, “Won’t you tell me what’s troubling you?”

His wife was silent for a time, but she eventually nodded slightly as she took in a deep breath. Even then, it took her a bit longer to actually speak.

“I’ve been thinking about… It’s just… Cullen, I love our baby, so, _so_ much. But, the rest of the world…” her lip began to quiver as her brow knitted into an upside-down V.

Cullen didn’t say anything else. Standing to his feet and moving in front of her, he carefully pulled the woman out of the chair and into his arms, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

“Once upon a time… I would’ve been exiled for this. For tampering with the bloodline of my ancestors. I don’t care about that anymore, if I ever did. The only thing that holds my concern is how society is going to treat our child. I don’t want them having to grow up in a world that hates them because of what they are.” she explained after a while, her voice shaky with unshed tears.

“And what are they, Arian?” Cullen asked, rubbing his hand up and down her back. Arian pulled away from him slightly to look him in the eye, her expression both scolding and solemn.

“You _know_ what they are. Half-elven. A halfling. A hybrid. Something not _completely_ one thing or the other.” Her voice was quiet - defeated, almost.

Cullen, closing his eyes, just shook his head at her inquiry.

“No. That’s _not_ what they are, Arian.” he told her firmly, and when she was about to protest, he said, “Our baby is the beautiful result of the unique bond between the two of us. They are a creation made of love and devotion, a well-earned gift after everything we’ve endured in our lives. Arian,” he begged in a whisper, cupping her cheek. “Don’t allow the world to dictate our child’s presence and future. It’s done its fair share of that for the both of us already.”

Arian’s lip began quivering again as the words sunk in, and she heaved a sob as her head fell into his chest.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered brokenly. “You’re right. Of course you’re right. I’m sorry, Cullen.” The man simply wrapped her up in his arms again, hushing her as he swayed her back and forth soothingly.

“Arian, there’s nothing to apologize for,” he reassured her, pressing his lips to the top of her head. “Mothers worry, it’s in their nature.” He smiled when he heard his wife’s responding hiccup of a giggle muffled into his shirt. “Just know this, my darling: no matter what happens, our child will know nothing but love in their lifetime - I swear this to you. You needn’t worry.”

He felt Arian nod against his chest, and he held her tighter as one of his hands settled on the bump of her abdomen - hoping her doubts would swiftly evaporate in the safety of his arms.

After that, the only sound in the room became the occasional pop of the fireplace and the soft snores of the dog - still curled up in his spot in front of the rocking chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume the discussion about Arian and Cullen's children being half-blooded would come up between them eventually. But that doesn't matter to either of them, they just want the world to love them as much as they do. Also, yhup! I'm officially backtracking to previous periods of time x3
> 
> **Kudos and comments always appreciated ^^**


	9. I Have and I Always Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Arian's birthday, and Cullen goes to extremes to ensure it's perfect.

"Arian, darling. It's time to wake up," a deep rumbling voice whispered in the sleeping elf's ear, causing her to giggle softly as she buried her face further under the covers of the bed. She felt a kiss on the top of her head, then another to the very tip of her ear, and she couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled out of her lips as her husband's whiskers tickled her skin.

"Cuuuulleeeeen," Arian whined sleepily, her mouth quirked up in a drowsy smile. The man in question laughed as he carefully pulled the sheets covering her face away, then leaned forward to press a tender kiss to her lips. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked up at him, and he offered her a very stupid-looking smirk in return.

"Hi," she greeted, a single finger reaching out to poke at the tip of his nose.

"Hi," he humorously echoed, catching her hand and pressing kisses to her fingertips. "Happy birthday to you, my love." Arian groaned in reply and rolled over, simultaneously pulling a pillow over her head.

"Don't remind me," she mumbled into it. "I'm so _old._ "

"Dear, twenty-eight isn't _old,_ " Cullen sighed. "I was still feeling pretty young at that age, actually."

Arian popped her head out from beneath the pillow to sarcastically reply, "Oh right, I forgot that my husband is an ancient elderly man."

"Thirty-four isn't _that_ old!" Cullen gasped in defense, and Arian began giggling playfully. After some time she gradually moved to sit herself up, Cullen shifting to help, and sighed as she relaxed against the headboard of the bed.

"Eventually I'm just going to have to sleep standing up, like a druffalo," she said sourly. "Seems as the weeks pass it only becomes more of a challenge to prop myself up every morning." Cullen chuckled and kissed her forehead in response.

"Well, my darling druffalo - are you ready for your special day? I have some very special things planned," he said excitedly, rubbing at her leg.

Arian gave him a curious look. "Cullen," she sighed, "I thought I told you I didn't want you doing anything extravagant."

"Nothing extravagant, but you're not spending your birthday in bed," he stubbornly responded. "Now come, the first of many things is waiting for you in the main room." He held his hand out to her and she took it with the roll of her eyes, pushing herself off the bed while he simultaneously helped her stand to her feet. As she touched the ground she let out a little gasp - hand flying to her stomach, and her worrisome husband was instantly at her side reaching out to help her.

"Sorry, it's nothing," she explained as she waved him off. "The baby just decided to kick me in the rib, is all." Cullen placed his hand on her belly and laughed when their child made another solid jab from within.

"That'll never get old," he breathed as he began leading her out of their room, hand still resting on her abdomen.

"You would think so, but then he gets the idea that it's funny to start kicking me in the middle of the night," Arian retorted.

"He?" Cullen repeated, his brows raising.

Nodding firmly, Arian replied, "I have a hunch."

He led her the remainder of the way into their main room, then sat her down at the dining table.

"I asked that Dalish woman you always converse with in town what I should make you for your birthday breakfast, and she suggested this, so, ah, I hope you enjoy it," Cullen muttered as he brought over a plate of said meal and placed it before her. Arian's eyes widened when she saw what it was - Dalish Deep Forest Comfort, one of her favorite dishes from her time in her clan that she hadn't had in _years_. From just the looks of it, Cullen had gone lengths to get the proper ingredients - right down to the wood-burrowing beetle larvae.

"Oh, Cullen!" Arian gasped, immediately digging into the meal. "I haven't had this in forever!" She popped a forkful into her mouth and hummed happily as she slowly chewed and swallowed, her eyes softly shutting as she savored the unique and familiar flavors. 

Her husband smiled at her reaction and took a seat opposite her, his hands clasping together in a pleased manner.

"Won't you try some?" she asked then, holding another forkful out toward him. "I have to say, you prepared it quite well."

Cullen, however, kindly disregarded the notion. "I'd rather not," he said with a little smirk. "I'm afraid halla cheese and elfroot don't quite do it for me. I'm glad you're enjoying it though."

Arian shrugged without further argument, and replied with, "More for me, then." Then stuffed the forkful into her mouth.

"When you're finished eating, we'll head outside. Your second surprise is in the stable," Cullen hinted, enjoying his little endeavor for her  _way_ too much.

"And how many 'surprises' do you have planned, exactly?" Arian asked, cocking a brow at him.

"Just this next one. Oh, and one after that. And we're going over to Mia's later but you already knew that."

Arian felt a tiny smile rise on her lips. Perhaps being spoiled for the day wouldn't be so bad, after all.

 

* * *

 

Once she had finished breakfast, Cullen guided her out to the stable, where Stanton let out a whinny as soon as he saw them both.

"Cullen, how kind, I've always wanted a hart," Arian snickered, prompting an eye roll from her husband.

"Ha-ha. Your real surprise is inside. I'll be right back." He left her a moment to enter the small pin, and moments later emerged again with something in his arms - something that made Arian squeal.

"Cullen! Is that...?"

Indeed it was. In her husband's arms was a tiny nug, a pink little thing with brown spots all over its body. Walking up to her with a smile, he placed the little creature in her arm, ensuring she had proper hold of it.

"You remember Leliana starting to raise purebred nugs after she became Divine? Well, this little fellow is one from her latest litter. I thought perhaps you'd like something a bit smaller to cuddle with that won't try to sit on top of you whenever you call them over," Cullen explained with a laugh.

The nug began nuzzling at the woman's neck, and Arian let out a lingering "aww" at the action as she started scratching at its large ears. "Cullen, he's adorable. I can't believe you actually got him for me. Thank you so much," she said sincerely. Glancing down at the rodent...thing, she then said, "I'm going to call him Pickles. Pickles Spotty-bottom."

Cullen winced, evidently feeling sorry for the creature's new title. "Have I told you you're terrible at nicknames?" he chortled. Arian just stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

"Just remember I could've named him 'Cullen'," she warned with a devilish smirk.

Cullen's eyes went wide as he immediately took back the complaint. "Pickles Spotty-bottom is a _great_ name," he emphasized all-too-seriously.

 

* * *

 

"Auntie Ari, can I play with Pickles?" Liam begged once she and Cullen arrived at Mia's house that evening. Not wanting to leave the nug home alone, Arian had brought him along - to the disdain of Rosco, who kept casting envious glances to the little creature she carried around.

"Of course, Liam," Arian replied with a smile, then handed the nug to Cullen so he could set him on the ground. Liam, who moved to sit on the floor, laughed playfully when Pickles crawled over to him with a squeak and nuzzled his snout into his open hand. "That means he likes you," Arian told the boy warmly, who looked up at her with bright eyes and a toothy smile - minus a few teeth.

"Maker, Arian, look at you," Mia's husband, Sam - who was currently on leave from service to the King's Guard in Denerim - uttered fondly as he approached her and Cullen. "Last I saw you you were as flat as a slate. How far along are you now?"

"It's good to see you too, Sam," she countered with the amused quirk of her brow. "And a little over five months," she then answered. Sam just shook his head in apparent disbelief.

"You look like you're due any day now," was his response. "You're sure you're not giving birth to a qunari?" This prompted a slightly offended look from Cullen.

"Sam, stop teasing her. I think she looks stunning," Mia quipped as she joined in on the conversation. Abruptly forgetting her annoyance, she donned a cheerful smile and moved to embrace her sister-in-law. "Happy birthday, Arian my dear."

"Thank you, Mia," Arian replied sweetly. "You all didn't have to go so far to celebrate it, though. Not that I'm not appreciative."

"Nonsense, Arian!" Rosalie, who was sitting on the couch with Branson, called out. "Why wouldn't we celebrate the birth of the woman who turned our brother into a teddy bear?"

"Rosalie..." Cullen groaned, covering his face with his hand. Arian smiled up at him and leaned her head into his chest.

"Alright, alright. Let's not turn Cullen into a tomato," Mia laughed. "Come on, everyone. I didn't spend all afternoon slaving over the meal so we could stand around," the woman ordered, ushering the family to take their seats at the dining table.

"Liam, stop playing with the nug and go wash up," Branson told his son when he didn't follow everyone else.

All present stuffed themselves full, Mia eventually bringing out a cake that she had gotten from the local bakery for dessert. Once that was gone, Cullen rose from the table and silently walked toward Arian, taking her hand and urging her to stand.

"Ah yes, the last surprise of the evening," Mia muttered with a knowing smile - elbows on the table, hands under her chin. Cullen cast a glance her way, returning the sneaky expression.

Arian, looking lost, stared up at Cullen, but he just led her outside, shutting the door behind them.

"They didn't take Pickles or Rosco with them," Liam commented curiously as both animals battled for his attention.

Mia, letting out a dreamy hum, sent a sly look to her husband. "Oh, I don't think they'll be needing them tonight," she said with a wink.

 

* * *

 

The sky was clear that night, with thousands of stars blanketing the heavens above. Cullen had her arm in his, and all that crossed her mind were possibilities as to what he had in store for her as they walked further away from town.

Eventually, he led them to a small clearing littered with wildflowers just outside the forest, which from the looks of it had been fixed up for their arrival - complete with a wool blanket stretched out on the ground. 

Looking up at her husband for an explanation, he smirked and guided her over to the blanket - helping her to sit down. She continued to stare after him as he went behind a tree and pulled something out, which upon further examination turned out to be a lute.

"Cullen?" she inquired, confused, and the man just smiled with lidded eyes as he knelt down in front of her.

"I wanted to... I mean, you know I love you with everything in me, but I wanted to express that to you. Leli _-Divine Victoria_ may have offered a suggestion in her last letter, and erm, I may have taken it up. I, ah... I hope you enjoy this, my love." 

Arian, amused at his suddenly nervous behavior, silently smiled up at him as he cleared his throat and began tuning the lute. Her brows flew upward though when he began to sing to her. She had only heard his singing voice a handful of times, once back in the middle of a tundra wasteland after they'd escaped Haven, and others randomly when he had been distracting her or himself. She had enjoyed his soft baritone in any case, his voice like velvet to her ears.

But this... he was serenading her, beautifully. And she could barely keep a stupid grin from pulling at her cheeks - so she let it happen.

 _"Darling, we're both scared_  
_But where love is, fear won't tread_

 _All of these friends here agree_  
_We're right where we should be_

 _Underneath all the white_  
_My lady, my love, my bride_

 _In your darkest hours_  
_Will I love you still?_  
_I have and I always will._

 _I guess it's because I just do_  
_Following heaven's clues_

 _This is a big mystery_  
_How I found you found me_

 _Underneath all your white_  
_My lady, my love, my bride_

 _In your darkest hours_  
_Will I love you still?_  
_I have and I always will._

 _And you are changing now_  
_You're part of me somehow_  
_And I will never be alone_

 _In your darkest hours_  
_Will I love you still?_  
_I have and I always will._  
  
_I have and I always will_  
_I always will..."_

Arian was speechless. Her throat had gone bone-dry. Despite the happiness and love swelling in her heart, she felt tears beading in her eyes as the lyrics sunk in.

After Cullen finished strumming the lute he looked into her eyes for approval, and, without a single word, she rose and grabbed him by his shirt, roughly pulling him down to the blanket with her.

"Arian!" he yelped in surprise, the lute tumbling out of his hands. She just smiled as her lips landed on his, and after grasping the situation Cullen slowly melted into her and rolled them over so she was straddling his waist. "In the middle of a field?" he mumbled against her lips.

Arian hummed happily and fluttered her eyes shut, nuzzling her nose into his cheek. "We're on a blanket, Cullen," she purred into his ear.

"Point taken," he chuckled deeply. Planting a passionate kiss on her lips, he rumbled, "I love you. Maker, I love you _so much._ "

"I love you, Cullen," she whispered emotionally in reply, her hand finding its way into his unruly hair as she pressed open-mouthed kisses along his throat. "Cullen, you...today was...that song..."

" _Shh._ Happy birthday, my darling," he cooed lovingly, his hand cupping her cheek as their lips urgently met again.

And quickly the rest of that night fell away - between sweet words and broken sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came from inspiration between running into a lone nug in Jaws of Hakkon and hearing Greg Ellis (Cullen's VA) sing that COMPLETELY ADORABLE love song that I had the lyrics to in this chapter, **WHICH SOUNDS TOTALLY LIKE SOMETHING CULLEN WOULD ACTUALLY SING AND THE FACT THAT IT'S HIS VA IS AMAZING,** which you can find [here!](http://www.whosay.com/status/gregellis/1153177) (NOT KIDDING GO LISTEN TO IT YOU WILL DIE. IN A GOOD WAY) 
> 
> Dalish Deep Forest Comfort is actually a Dalish recipe from World of Thedas Vol. 2! I'm tempted to make it sometime.
> 
>  [Heeeere's my tumblr](http://www.martini-september.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Broken Binding, Healed Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the baby's due date inches closer, Cullen begins having doubts.

Arian found him standing outside of their home, staring toward the village - glowing with the faint light of the blacksmith's forge. Snow was lightly dusting the ground around him, likely the beginnings of a storm that would have them shoveling for weeks.

Her husband's face was stern though he were deep in thought - a look she had seen on him numerous times as Commander. And, attempting to not startle him in such a state, the elf gently reached for his hand as she came up beside him.

"Cullen, it's freezing out here. Come back to bed," she said to him persuasively, her voice soft. He turned and looked down at her, his hand squeezing hers reassuringly.

"Sorry, love. My mind is... elsewhere, tonight."

She stepped in front of him and eased her back into his chest, and instinctively his arms found their way around her waist - his hands coming to rest on her swollen stomach.

"Talk to me," she whispered as he nuzzled his head into her hair, his eyes closing as he shakily inhaled her scent.

Sighing, he muttered, "My father was a good man. He cared for all four of us with everything in him. But... he'd always _been_ a good man. He didn't have any past mistakes continuously haunting him that left his being feeling vacant."

Arian remained silent, inclined to listen. Her hand covered his when his fingers absentmindedly began kneading into the material covering her belly.

"The more I think about our baby - how fragile and pure they'll be when they arrive, the more I question whether I'm truly ready for this. Whether I deserve it," he admitted brokenheartedly.

Arian rotated in his arms after a moment, her stomach disallowing them from embracing completely. Slowly she rose her head and looked up into his troubled eyes - her own entirely loving and reassuring.

"Cullen," she started with a deep breath, "What happened to you, the man you once were... you can't change it. We both understand that. But, this baby - this little being beneath my heart that's entirely ours and no one else's...the only thing they'll ever want from you is kindness and love. And I _know_ you're capable of that. They won't care about the person you were at one time - as far as we're concerned that man died the moment the Templars disbanded."

Her husband, frowning, let out a single chuckle which was deprived of any humor. "You're too good to me, Arian," he said sadly, and Arian leaned forward to rest her head on his chest, his warrior heartbeat thumping steadily beneath her ear.

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Cullen," she whispered, her hand running up and down his arm in comfort. "Our little one is going to adore you so very much, I already know it." Coincidentally as she said this the baby between them kicked, _hard,_ and judging by his surprised expression Cullen felt it as well. "See?" Arian murmured enthusiastically, and the man before her smiled widely as he stared down at her belly.

"I-I've... never been familiar in interacting with children of any kind, let alone showering them with affection. My positions never allowed me such. But..." Coming to the ground on his knees, Cullen pressed a kiss to Arian's stomach. "I will love you and care for you with everything in me, no matter what happens. I swear this to you, my little cub." He gently rested his head against the woman's abdomen, his eyes shutting peacefully as his arms wrapped carefully around her midsection.

Arian smiled at the sight, tears gradually welling in her eyes as her hand moved to cover her mouth.

"And that's all we can ask of you, my love," she hiccuped out, her fingers reaching out to soothingly run through in his silken curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen, going through so much shit in his life, would likely have doubts about being able to care for a little being that is completely untarnished by life. Of course, knowing who he truly is after everything, Arian would want to quash that doubt immediately.
> 
> Heyyyy wanna know the secret to being my best friend and supporting this story and my other ones? By checking out my tumblr! [Which is here!](http://www.martini-september.tumblr.com) If you're feeling extra generous you can leave kudos/feedback and subscribe to this story!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Sweets of Varying Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Heart's Day (Valentine's Day) fluff :)

“No peeking,” Arian heard her husband order over the sound of his hands scuffling for something in their bedroom.

“I promise you, I’m not,” she assured him with a smile from where she lay on their bed. Human holidays were still quite odd to her - including the fact that nearly all of them required buying or making something for someone you considered dear.

And even though Arian wasn’t closed to the idea of being lavished with surprises, she was content enough just residing in this moment; living in South Reach with her beloved and his family, their first child just months from entering the world. 

Cullen’s scurrying eventually ceased, and a second later Arian registered the telltale sound of his heavy boots approaching the bed. She didn’t even have to open her eyes to know he was holding something out to her with a goofy smirk.

“Okay, you can look now.”

Arian’s eyes fluttered open, and placed in front of her, resting in her husband’s open palm, was an intricately designed box with pieces of material spilling out the sides. Sitting idly in the middle of the container, however, were at least thirty chocolates of varying color and size, all delectable in their own right.

“Cullen, you bought me chocolate?” Arian nearly gasped, looking up into her husband’s eyes with a watery expression. She knew just how rare the little delicacies were, and how hard they were to acquire. Josephine would usually keep them at her desk in the time of the Inquisition, but for the most part they remained untouched. Arian, however, usually snuck one or two just before war table meetings, savoring the treats like they were ambrosia directly from the gods.

“One of the dealers at the marketplace got an import of them from Orlais,” Cullen told her with a smile. “What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t take up the opportunity to get my wife her favorite treat on All Heart’s Day?”

“Like you aren’t perfect already,” Arian sniffled, rubbing at her eyes with her wrist. Cullen’s expression shifted in an instant, his hands moving to set the chocolates on the bed before gently taking Arian’s face between his palms.

“Hey,” he murmured soothingly, swiping a thumb across her cheek. “You needn’t cry, my love. You know I love spoiling you.”

Arian nodded once, but that didn’t stop the onslaught of unexpected tears from rolling down her cheeks.

“I know,” she hiccuped helplessly, “It’s the baby doing this to me.“ Such a proclamation caused a pitiful smile to bloom on Cullen’s face.

“Are you giving your mother trouble, little one?” the man asked aloud as he rested a hand over the rounded curve of Arian’s abdomen. The elf began giggling the moment the babe within started kicking furiously in response.

“They love the sound of your voice,” she told him sweetly, her hand moving to cover his. Looking up into her husband’s eyes, she then murmured, “Already we have something in common.”

Cullen offered her a bashful smirk in return, before leaning forward to press a tender kiss to her lips.

“It _could_ be that they’re excited about the chocolate, you know,” he teased, moving to retrieve the box from where he had set it down. Once he held it out to her, Arian spent a good minute deciding on which of the sweets she wanted to savor first. Choosing one that was fashioned into a generic heart, she popped it into her mouth, a sinful groan escaping her as the flood of sugar and cocoa coated her tongue.

Hopefully her husband wouldn’t mind tracking down another box every two days for the next few months.


	12. Beloved and Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen spoils his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS WHY THE RATING CHANGED TO 'M'. 
> 
> Just a warning, enjoy!

When he returned home that evening from training his recruits, Cullen was surprised to find that the house was completely silent and most of the candles had already been blown out. Rosco nor Pickles hadn't even come to the entryway to greet him right away, instead taking their time as both suddenly trotted out of the bedroom.

"Were you two sleeping on the bed again? I thought I told you to stop doing that. There's not enough room for you both right now," Cullen scolded as he removed his overcoat. The Mabari dropped his ears with a whine, but Pickles just continued staring unnervingly at the man though he had offered food instead. Shaking his head, Cullen went to the bedroom and quietly peeked in, but found that Arian wasn't within.

"Arian?" he called out, searching the main room and adjacent guest room for his wife. "Arian?" he called again, then walked into the back room and stopped dead in his tracks. A heavy sigh of relief escaped his lungs as he found the elf sprawled out in the metal tub they owned - fast asleep. Steam still rose from the water, which gave the implication that she had gotten in not too long ago. A towel had been placed under her head to keep it cushioned, and her arm was hanging idly off the side of the rim.

Chuckling, Cullen stepped closer and knelt down so his face was leveled with her own, and ever so quietly he whispered "Arian" in her pointed ear. Her eyelids twitched for a moment, but she remained asleep, a soft snore passing through her adorable nose. He reached out then and began running the tips of his fingers over her large belly, which was protruding slightly out of the water. This time her nose scrunched, and after a minute or so her eyes fluttered open, darting around the room in sleepy deliriousness. Once her eyes locked with his own she gasped slightly, sitting up in the tub with a slight slosh of the water.

"Easy, love, it's only me," Cullen laughed. Arian sighed in relief and brought her hand over her heart, giving him a chiding look.

"Probably not the best way to wake me up," she muttered as she brought herself to sit up again. Smirking, Cullen leaned forward and pressed his lips to her freckled shoulder, then slowly moved upward to brush them along the soft skin of her neck. Arian sighed and arched her neck to give him better access, her alabaster hair falling in tufts over her eyes from where it had been pinned on the top of her head.

"Are you sore?" he asked in concern as he moved behind her, his thumbs finding the back of her neck and rubbing circles into the tense kinks. She nodded lazily and her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

"I'm so tired of being pregnant," she grumbled as her chin came to rest on her sternum. Cullen smiled and eased her into the middle of the basin, then brought his hands to her shoulder blades, kneading his fingers into the tired muscles there. Arian let out a soft moan as he undid a rather bothersome knot.

" _Mm...Cullen,"_ she groaned, her head falling back.

Moving south, he began massaging her lower back. Slowly his hands traveled and worked their way up her spine, his fingers managing to relieve every vertebrae they came in contact with. Cullen felt a pleased grin cross his features whenever his wife mewled at his gentle ministrations.

And then suddenly, she rotated her body to face him head-on, her inky blue eyes boring into his.

"Husband, the water is cooling. Could you warm it up for me again?" she asked innocently, her words anything but. Cullen smirked at her in the faint candlelight and stood to slowly pull his shirt off - each hardened muscle carved into his chest twitching as they were gradually exposed to the cooler air of the room. His trousers soon found their way to the floor, and then his smalls, and all the while Arian watched him carefully with an extremely pleased grin, her eyes dark and lidded. Once he was as bare as she was, she scooted to one end of the tub and he stepped in, his legs bending slightly once he sat down.

"Come here," he growled with the slight gesture of his hand, and the woman maneuvered herself toward him obediently with a mischievous smile. Despite her physique he pulled her into his lap with ease, quickly leaving a love bite on her neck and another on her collarbone. Sighing, her hand found its way around his neck and into his hair, her fingers tugging and relenting with each heated kiss he left on her skin. He nipped at her shoulder, then lathed the spot with his tongue, eliciting a breathy whine from the woman in his arms.

"Cullen," she sighed, her own mouth finding its way to his neck and pressing suckling kisses along it. _"Lath ma, mir vheraan,"_  she purred, kissing the juncture of his throat.

"Arian," he rumbled in reply, his hands trailing down her damp body and grasping her rear, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.

He was quickly hardening from the sweet gestures and reactions of his wife alone - coupled with her smooth, intoxicating body sliding against his. His hips ground up into hers as he continued leaving wet, hot kisses along her shoulders and to her swollen breasts, his tongue swirling around her pebbled peaks before nipping into the soft flesh.

"I'm going to need those," Arian growled as her hand slid out of his hair and down his back, her nails scratching their way along the valley of his spine. Cullen hissed and pressed apologetic kisses to the reddened marks where he had bitten her, then slowly brought his hand downward between her legs to run his thumb against her sensitive bud. She jerked upward at the sensation, her head falling back once more with a heavy sigh as he languidly pressed and kneaded. His forefinger eventually joined his thumb, rubbing the bundle of nerves between his fingers - and causing his wife to nearly jolt out of his grasp.

 _"Isalan hima sa i’na_ , Cullen," Arian whispered rather harshly into the minimal space between them. Cullen didn't even need to interpret the words to understand their meaning. Pushing her thighs apart with his hand, he eased himself into her warm heat, a strangled breath escaping his lips once she was seated completely on his lap. Her eyes fluttered shut with a satisfied groan as she adjusted to him, then slowly she gyrated her hips upward and lowered herself at the same speed, Cullen gripping her hips firmly to help her along.

They found a pace that accommodated the both of them in that moment, a lazy movement that was unhurried and sweet. Arian rested her head against his chest, her hand gripping his shoulder to keep herself steady. Cullen could feel his heart pounding where her head lay, his pulse only increasing with every little kiss she pressed to his skin. As their bodies became slicker and burning to the touch, Cullen found it harder to reign in control - himself mere inches from falling over the edge.

Arian let herself go just minutes after this thought crossed his mind, her strangled gasp sending pleasant vibrations down his frame. He followed soon after, a throaty growl passing through his clenched teeth as his grip on her hips went vice-tight and he held her body flush to his. After a few shuddering tremors, both of them went completely still, their labored breaths the only sound filling the otherwise silent room.

 _"Maker's breath,"_ Cullen exhaled as they took a moment to bask in the hazy afterglow of their lovemaking. Arian, nodding against his damp skin, pressed another lingering kiss to his breast.

"I'm surprised you were able to lift me like that," she hoarsely laughed, her hand moving from his shoulder to toy with the golden hair dusting his chest.

Cullen chuckled in reply, planting a kiss to the top of her head. "Believe it or not, you aren't nearly as heavy as you may suspect, Arian."

"That's a comfort, I suppose," the elf sighed in response, her eyes softly shutting as she nuzzled her cheek into his chest. "Since I'm not as heavy as I continuously assume, could you possibly carry me to bed? Else it will just take me another hour to get myself out of here. Already took a good hour just to get in."

Letting out a rather loud snort, Cullen obligingly gathered his wife up in his arms and stood, being careful to both step out of the tub and not drop her. She let out an objecting whine when he unexpectedly stood her to her feet, then hummed in gratitude as he quickly bundled her up in a fluffy towel and hoisted her into his arms once more. Seeking warmth, the woman curled up against him as he carried her off to their room, giggling when he had to shoo a stubborn dog and nug from the space  _again_ before delicately setting her on the bed.

"Well, if this isn't a pleasant view," Arian uttered devilishly as she watched a rather nude Cullen close the bedroom door to keep the animals out. Turning to face her, he offered her an equally as deviant smirk and sauntered over to the mattress, pulling her into his arms again once he took his place next to her. Sighing, she buried her face into his neck, leaving a feather-light kiss on his pulse. "Have I mentioned I love you?" she murmured to him sleepily.

Cullen, smiling, ran a hand through her wheat tresses - now in tangled waves down her back. "You may have, once or twice," he teased, his other hand coming to rest on her hip.

Arian softly giggled, the sound as sweet as the tinkling of a bell to Cullen's ears.

"I love you, too, Arian. More than anything," he finally whispered to her, but found with an adoring grin that she was already breathing softly in peaceful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut, fluff. Much yes.
> 
> A BIG thank you to Project Elvhen for the Elvhen phrases used in this chapter!
> 
> Fun fact: Arian's name means "cage" or "circle" in the Elvhen tongue. I figure her parents probably noticed how distant she acted at a young age and went from there. Also interesting: Cullen's name means "handsome lad" in English (ironic ain't it?) xP
> 
> ALSO 3000 HITS?? OVER 100 KUDOS?!? YOU GUYS MAKE ME WANNA THROW UP (in a good way) I'm so glad you're enjoying this!! Thanks for your continued feedback!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Heaven and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rutherford family gets a little bit bigger.

"There is nothing I can do, I am sorry."

Arian felt paralyzed as the truth of Solas' words sunk in completely, and as she watched him walk through the Eluvian the green magic of the Fade began enveloping her from the Mark on her palm. Pain erupted from every nerve along her spine, and pretty soon she was crumbling into a heap, her very being dissolving into nothingness.

"No, I can't die! I can't die! This isn't how it was supposed to happen!" she cried out to no one in particular - her voice gradually fading.

But she was gone. Just another spirit lost to the Fade. And her life had barely started.

She saw them, her companions and advisors, all mourning her death, all wondering just what was going to happen to the Inquisition now that they had no leader to decide on where to go from there.

She saw Cullen, who walked away from it all - emotionless. Broken. Who began taking lyrium again to help him forget. Desperately, somewhere in the Fade, she reached for him.

_I'm here! Cullen, I'm still here! I'M STILL HERE!_

But he was lost - a wandering nomad who begged at every corner he came across. The song of the lyrium had out-stood her voice, which eventually became just another breeze in the wind. Her sobs - a begging for him to come back, just another whisper to the reappearing demons of his mind.

**************

With a gasp of air, she woke, doubling over on the bed as sobs violently wracked through her. Cullen was already there, shushing her and rubbing her back to try and get her to calm.

"Arian. Love, you're scaring me," he said to her, voice deep. "You're here, darling. You're safe. Please calm down. Will you tell me what happened?"

Choking out breaths, she explained what she had seen, her voice cracking with every heart-wrenching admission. As she spoke, she realized just how close it had all been to actually happening at one time - how close the Mark had actually been in ending her life.

But she was here now, with Cullen. She had a home in South Reach with him. She was pregnant with his child. She had a dog, and a nug, and a hart with her husband's middle name. She tried to remind herself of such, just as she reminded herself to breathe.

"I couldn't save you," she finally whimpered out as Cullen pulled her into his lap, "I watched you lose your mind and I-" her lips trembled as more tears ran down her face, her husband embracing her and rocking her back and forth.

"Arian, it was only a dream..." Cullen murmured against her forehead, pressing a soothing kiss to her _vallaslin._ "I'm here, my love; for the rest of my days, remember? Nothing will ever take me from you."

She hesitantly nodded and buried her face into his neck, her tears soaking his skin. Cullen just continued to rock her as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear - apparently not minding in the slightest.

 

* * *

It was almost an hour later that Cullen managed to calm down his wife, and by then both had nearly fallen asleep once more in the position they sat. Arian grew increasingly quiet, and for a moment the man figured she _had_ fallen asleep.

"Cullen," Arian abruptly uttered into the silence, her entire body going stiff, and Cullen looked down at her in slight confusion. For a few seconds she didn't respond, but all at once she was staring up into his eyes, and his entire countenance changed as he noticed the growing fear in her own. "Cullen," she said again, more hysterical this time as her breath became uneven, "M-my water just broke!"

He casted a glance toward her nightdress, and sure enough, almost the entire bottom half was damp from fluid. Coaxing himself NOT to panic as the color drained from his face, he urged Arian to sit up against the headboard, then coached her into breathing slowly and steady.

"I'll send Rosco to get Mia, she should know to follow him," he said, then winced when Arian began hissing as the first contraction struck her body.

"She'd better _hurry!_ " she grounded out, nearly curling in on herself. Again, Cullen ushered her to breathe, then quickly kissed her cheek as he left to find their mabari.

"Rosco!" he called out, and the dog came bounding out from underneath the dining table, shaking it and the dishware on top of it in the process. Pickles, who had been curled up in front of the fireplace, padded over as well in curiosity. "Rosco," Cullen said again, kneeling down to the mabari's level as he approached his master, "Mama needs help, urgently. I need you to go get Mia, and fast. Can you do that, boy?" Rosco barked once, and Cullen went to open the front door, sending the dog out into the dimly lit morning. Pickles, letting out a chirp, just helplessly scratched at his ear.

"Okay, what is Mia going to need..." Cullen asked himself, rubbing his neck. "Linens, warm water, a knife for the cord, and possibly a small blanket to bundle the baby in." He went about gathering some linens and cloth from the closet, setting them aside, then headed out to the garden to pump water into a kettle, putting it over the fireplace once he was back inside the house. He heard Arian groaning and quickly went to check on her, and found that she was standing against the wall of the bedroom with her chin pointed toward the ceiling - her face red and scrunched in pain.

 _"Fenedhis,"_ she grumbled, grounding her teeth. "They weren't kidding when they said childbirth was painful."

"Is standing helping?" Cullen asked as he walked over to squeeze her hand.

Shooting him a meaningful glare, Arian snapped, "Obviously or I wouldn't be doing it."

Cullen was taken aback by her attitude, but common sense told him that she likely didn't mean it, being in so much pain. Judging by her response to the contractions, the baby was well on its way, and he prayed that Mia would show up soon to help both him and his wife out with the unfamiliar situation.

Thankfully his wish was answered, as he heard the front door open and close, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps and the padding of a dog's feet.

"Cullen? Arian?" Mia's voice rang out.

"We're in here, Mia! You'd better come quick!" Cullen called back.

His sister entered the room and realization struck her when she saw the scene at hand. Pulling Cullen aside despite his initial refusal, she helped Arian back onto the bed, getting her into a comfortable position.

"Cullen, I'm going to need you to go get Rosalie. This will be a lot easier if we have more help on hand."

But as soon as she said it, the front door opened once again.

"Cullen? Is Mia here? She just took off without a word and I'm a bit concerned," came Rosalie's voice.

"I'm in here!" Mia replied. "You're just in time, sister. Baby Rutherford is on the way, and fast."

A squeal of excitement could be heard from the younger woman as she hurried into the bedroom. Once she had crossed the threshold Mia immediately began ordering her to start helping prepare.

"What should I do?" Cullen asked, his nerves preventing him from just standing idly by.

"Sit behind Arian. You can prop her up and keep a damp cloth on her head," Mia answered as she went to retrieve it. Cullen nodded and crawled onto the bed behind his wife, who then leaned into his back with a frustrated grunt. Mia came back into the room and handed him the wet cloth and he instantly pressed it to her forehead, then proceeded to push flyaway strands of hair out of her eyes.

"This is really happening," Arian breathed. "If I wasn't in so much pain currently I'd hardly believe it."

Pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, Cullen muttered to her, "You can do it, love. Stay focused on the aftermath."

"Arian, I'm going to need you to bend your legs and spread them slightly," Mia said as she positioned herself at the foot of the bed. Arian did so with a pained exhale and Mia went to work examining, or whatever it was she was doing. Cullen didn't care to get into specifics.

"I didn't peg you as a midwife, sister," he commented as Mia began laying out a linen underneath his wife's legs. She glanced up at him and quirked a brow.

"Who do you think helped deliver Branson's son? I've also helped with births within town since we've been here. I know I didn't study in the art, but give me some credit," she replied discernibly. Giving Arian another once-over, she nodded, saying, "The baby will likely be here within the next two hours. Impatient, it would seem, just like its father."

Arian grabbed at the sheets of the bed with a pitiful groan as another contraction hit her. Cullen massaged her lower back in response, pressing kisses to her shoulder.

"Should she try pushing?" Rosalie asked, coming back into the room after retrieving the kettle of water Cullen had over the fireplace.

"I don't want her hurting herself," Mia replied. "If this were her second child then it'd likely be no problem."

"I'd rather focus on the one trying to come out of my body at present, if that's alright," Arian growled, her face beet-red. 

For that next hour, the atmosphere in the room remained tense - Mia coaching Arian all the while with breathing exercises and encouraging words while Cullen did everything within his power to ease her pain.

A piercing wail left the mother-to-be's throat a while after as yet _another_ contraction passed through her frame - this one more aggressive than all of the rest combined.

"Mia..." Rosalie muttered in concern. The elder sister did a quick examination on the elf, then nodded.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure it's time,"  she said, moving in between Arian's legs. "Cullen, keep her steady. Arian, on the count of three I need you to push, but don't strain yourself."

"Duly. Noted." Arian bit out.

"Ready? One, two, three!" 

At the third number Arian began pushing, her body trembling under the stress. With a gasp of pain she sunk back against Cullen, who pressed the dampened cloth to her forehead again.

"That was good!" Mia said encouragingly, "Give yourself a moment and we'll go again."

" _Fenedhis lasa!_ " Arian cursed loudly, nearly gnashing her teeth. Cullen squeezed at her arm, encouraging her to stay strong.

"Okay, on three," came Mia's voice again - sooner than anticipated. "One, two, three!"

Arian pushed with everything in her, her shoulders shaking as a sob broke through her throat. Becoming increasingly worried, Cullen dropped the cloth he had against her head and grabbed for her hand, to which Arian nearly broke it from the pressure her fingers had locked around his.

"Come on, Arian. You need to push just a little bit harder, just a few more times," Mia directed to her. Arian violently shook her head back and forth, tears of anguish starting to slide down her cheeks.

"I can't, I can't! It hurts too much!" she whimpered helplessly, her lips quivering in fear.

"Arian, sweetheart, listen to me. I know it hurts, but you  _can_ do this," Cullen jumped in, his voice both stern and full of apprehension. "I've got you, I'm here. Don't give up just yet. Please."

Arian hesitantly nodded with both clenched eyes and teeth as she moved back into position, Cullen holding her hand as tightly as he could. With a deep breath, she began pushing again, her cry of distress causing the man to send a silent prayer to whomever was listening to help her remain strong.

"It's crowned! The baby's crowned!" Mia called out, and Arian let out a minimal sigh of relief. 

"Can't you just pull it the rest of the way out?" the elf whined in delirious exhaustion, but Mia just patted at her leg in attempted comfort.

"I think with one more big push, it will be over," she replied enthusiastically. "You can do it, Arian. Just keep breathing. Here we go. One, two, three!"

Doing as she was told, Arian used the last of her remaining strength to force everything into her abdomen - the scream of pain she emitted in response nearly legendary. With a heavy gasp she fell back against Cullen, who, donning enormous eyes, went entirely still as he took in the sight before him.

Seconds shifted into hours.

"Oh... oh, Maker, he's here," Mia breathed in wonder as her arms delicately lifted a tiny, bloody, and squalling infant from between Arian's legs.

Cullen - mouth as agape as a fishwife's, watched in baffled silence, lungs restricting his breathing.

"H-he?" Arian uttered suddenly, tears of joy starting to trickle down her face. "It's a boy?"

A heartbeat. Two. Three.

"It's a boy," Rosalie confirmed with a beaming smile, holding out a linen for Mia to gently wipe the still-shrieking babe off. "A healthy, beautiful boy."

And by then Cullen processed that his wife was bawling, especially so when Mia walked over with the lightly bundled baby after knotting and cutting his cord and gently laid him against her bosom. Cullen, taking in a shaky breath, silently stared down at their son in his own state of awe and amazement. 

The babe had Arian's eyes, if not a bit darker in hue, and his father's signature curly hair in thin tufts around his head - a dark blonde in color. His nose was stubby, but proportional to his round little face, which was emphasized by his chubby pink cheeks.

"Hello, _da'len._ I'm your _Mamae._ Welcome to the world," Arian cooed to the baby with a wavering voice, running her finger along the smooth curve of his human-like ear. She kissed the top of his head and the infant let out a single little cry, his eyes experimentally blinking open and closed. "Just look at you. If you aren't the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," his mother lovingly whispered to him.

"He's going to break hearts, alright," Mia laughed, wiping tears from her own eyes.

"Cullen, would you look at our little cub. He looks just like you," Arian murmured to her husband, who nodded with a sniffling laugh.

"He is... so _small."_ the man faintly croaked, words failing him in that perfect moment.

Said perfect moment was ceased, however, when Arian unexpectedly started groaning in pain again. The babe lying on her chest began to whimper at his mother's distress, and Cullen snapped his eyes toward Mia in search of an explanation.

"Maker," Mia exhaled as she moved to examine the elven woman again, "It would appear we're not done, yet."

Both Arian and Cullen stared unnervingly at the poor woman, faces completely blank.

"What do you mean we're not done yet?" Rosalie, who was starting to prepare the baby's bath, stopped to elaborate.

"Exactly that," Mia replied bluntly. "Arian, you've been carrying twins this entire time."

 _"...Twins?"_ Arian peeped out, then sent a disbelieving look over her shoulder toward her husband, who looked just as lost. 

"Okay, no need to panic, let's just get ready," Mia said encouragingly, placing a hand on Arian's knee. The new mother, however, just made a strangled sound of objection.

"I have to go through that _again?"_ she whined, but then loudly gasped as her legs instinctively maneuvered farther apart.

"Maker, Mia, that baby isn't waiting!" Rosalie exclaimed just as her elder sister got into position.

And not even five minutes later, a new, unique cry filled the air, this one just a tad softer than the previous.

"It's a girl. Oh, look at her... she's _gorgeous_ ," Mia emotionally announced once she began wiping the other newborn of blood and fluid, then knotted and cut her cord as well.

Arian, who was completely deflated against Cullen with their son still tucked against her chest, managed to tearfully smile up at him at the news. He returned the look, his hand coming up to her cheek to gently stroke her beautifully flushed skin.

"We have a son _and_ a daughter," she whispered to him, then turned her head to press a kiss to his palm.

Never had Cullen been more proud of her. Never had he been so in love with her than in that moment.

"Brother?" Mia interrupted his thoughts as she walked toward them with the other infant in her arms. "Would you like to hold your little girl?"

The man froze, eyes darting from Mia to the babe to Arian and back. "I-I," he stammered hoarsely.

"Cullen," came Arian's soft voice, and he glanced down at her. To his surprise she was beaming at him - her eyes tired but reassuring all the same. "I am a little over-encumbered at the moment," she said, then shrugged her single arm as if to emphasize her point.

_Cullen... It's alright. Don't lower yourself for this._

The new father swallowed thickly, then slowly held out his hands as Mia came forward and carefully handed him his daughter. He shifted his arms under the new and unfamiliar weight until he was sure the baby was comfortable, and once he did he finally managed to actually look at her - and his heart nearly stopped.

She was so very beautiful. So very... _tiny_ , in his much larger arms. Absolutely breathtaking. Absolutely _perfect_.

His baby girl was looking up into his eyes intently, her indigo gaze watery and reflective of her mother's. Her tiny pursed lips made a perfect O as she inhaled an adorably small gasp of air, and her button nose (Arian's nose, he noted) - pink and perfectly round, was scrunched slightly as she curiously studied his own features. On the crown of her head were honey-blonde wisps of hair, soft and wavy around her delicate little ears, which were also human in nature.

With a ghost of a smile, he brought his palm to lightly rest on her tummy, his thumb making soothing motions over the material covering it. She blinked once, and the new father felt his bottom lip quiver when his daughter's little fist shot out and grabbed his finger.

Then he, Cullen Rutherford - former templar, knight-captain, and commander, started to sob, like a cracked dam finally breaking loose.

His shoulders shook as he closed his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to his daughter's forehead - right where Ghilan'nain's mark crisscrossed between her mother's eyes. Slowly, his line of sight rose to the ceiling as he silently thanked the Maker or Andraste or whoever was bloody responsible - for the mere fact that _he_ had been capable of helping create two completely perfect little souls. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that his son and daughter, _his_ _children_ , had collapsed the remaining wall forged within his heart and made a home there - where they would reside forever more.

The man had fallen in love again twice in the same hour. And if he were honest with himself, his swollen heart could hardly take it with how full to bursting the sensation felt.

 

* * *

 

When Arian woke later that afternoon, she could barely recall what had happened just hours previous - the labor taking every bit of strength out of her. But it all rushed back to her almost instantly, and as she sat up in the bed with a gasp of pain she immediately began panicking when the two babes she had given birth to were nowhere to be found within her perimeter.

Cullen, who had apparently heard her distress, hurriedly rushed into their room and quickly eased her hysteria, explaining briefly that Branson and his family had stopped by to see the new additions to the Rutherford line and that they were currently under Mia's and his own watch - along with Rosco, who had apparently deemed himself as their guard dog.

"We wanted to let you rest, darling," he told her soothingly as he rubbed at her arm. "You were obviously exhausted by the time it was all over."

Arian sighed in relief, closing her eyes whilst pinching at the bridge of her nose. "I didn't mean to have a panic attack. I don't know what came over me," she admitted bashfully.

"That's just the mummy instinct kicking in," Cullen replied. "You are acting exactly as any mother who can't find her babies would."

The elf smiled at that, looking down at her hand. "I suppose so. You saw how tiny they are though, Cullen. Waking up without them here, I almost figured they fell off the bed or I rolled on top of them. Or I just dreamed the entire thing. But I'm still sore so that's obviously a negative." Cullen adoringly shook his head at her, his lopsided smirk pulling at the corner of his cheek.

"Would you like me to go get them?" her husband then asked, as if concluding what was on her mind. She looked up into his eyes and pouted her lip, nodding a few times. The man laughed and leaned over to kiss her forehead, before bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. "I am so proud of you, Arian. You took to it all extremely well."

Leaning into his touch, she placed her hand on his cheek to return the gesture, her thumb brushing along his stubble. "And I'm proud of _you_. You let every barrier down in the span of twenty minutes. I daresay that was the very first time I've ever seen you cry."

Sighing, Cullen explained, "The moment was like... an epiphany, of the sort. It still is. To see you and myself in our children, to fathom our daughter actually being in my arms, it overwhelmed everything in me." Shutting his eyes, he pressed another kiss to her head, this one lasting longer than the previous. "I didn't say it before, but, thank you, my love. Thank you for them."

"Cullen," Arian whimpered, throwing her arm around his neck to embrace him. His arms found their way around her waist, squeezing loosely in fear of hurting her still-recovering body. " _Ma_ _serannas, mir lath._ Thank you, as well," she whispered sincerely.

"Knock-knock," came Mia's lilting voice, and Arian pulled away from Cullen to find the woman and Branson both standing in the doorway, each holding a small bundle. "We heard you two talking and figured you'd want to see your little ones, Arian," her sister-in-law said with a content smile.

"Yes, please," Arian pleaded happily, instantly holding her arm out. Mia, who was carrying the little girl, walked over and carefully rested her against her mother's chest, while Branson handed their son over to Cullen.

"Cullen's already protested to it, but I'll be staying for the next few days just to make sure they both remain healthy and that you two know what you're doing," Mia said with a wink. "I'll be visiting with the rest of the family for now. If you need anything, Arian, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Mia," Arian said gratefully in reply, "And thank you for helping with everything."

Mia simply nodded with a smile and exited their room. Branson, who remained for a moment, offered a heartfelt "Congratulations" to them both before following his sister, closing the door to the bedroom as he left.

"Well... here we are," Arian sighed, looking up into her husband's eyes.

"Here we are," he echoed with a smile bordering on euphoric - golden irises soft as he took in the sight of her. The baby boy in his arms started fussing, and instinctively Cullen began gently rocking him, prompting a tiny grunt from the tinier body.

"Aw, is my handsome lad not getting attention?" Arian cooed to the bundle in her husband's arms. She glanced down at their daughter then, noting the peaceful look on her face as she observed her surroundings. "And I don't believe you've cried once since just after you arrived, baby girl. You're preoccupied with simply glancing around," she murmured as she planted a little kiss on the baby's nose, eliciting her to stick out her tongue.

"She appreciates the ambiance of the world, like her papa," Cullen spoke proudly, his lip twitching upward when their son started wildly flailing his stubby arms. "And this little one's a warrior. I'm curious as to what else they inherited."

"Our good looks, obviously," Arian teased, her mouth turning up into a smirk.

"Can't argue with that," Cullen replied all-too-seriously. "They are _both_ entirely beautiful." He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down, cuddling up against Arian whilst leaning his back into the headboard.

"As much as I like referring to our children as 'boy', 'girl', and 'them', I think we should give them their proper names, Cullen." Arian said to him in good humor. Cullen nodded in agreement.

"Well, we had a name planned for either and it would seem fortune favored us. Are you still considering the ones we picked out?" he asked.

"Of course," Arian answered with a sincere smile. "And since they were born together, now they make even more sense."

"Alright, then," Cullen affirmed with a chuckle. Eyes shifting to their daughter, he formally announced, "Celeste Victoria Rutherford."

"And her brother," Arian followed in the same tone, "Adam Lavellan Rutherford."

It was completely silent in those precious seconds after, both parents thoroughly enthralled by the newborns in their arms and the little gurgles and coos they made.

"They're here. Cullen, they're actually _here,_ " Arian laughed softly in disbelief, resting her head on his shoulder. Turning his head, her husband gingerly pressed his lips to the  _vallaslin_ curling around her forehead.

"They are, dearest. Adam and Celeste." The twins stared up at their father at the mention of their names, deep blue eyes wide and intrigued, making Cullen grin. Arian leaned over and left loving kisses on both of their heads, slowly pulling back to look down at them in their entirety. Her children. _Their_ children.

Heart swelling in raw happiness, she whispered to Cullen, "Our little heaven and earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> So, yeah, I changed my canon up from how I originally planned everything out (read my series if you don't know what I mean), but the names of the behbehs stayed the same :) Fun fact: when I picked out names for them months and months ago, I had no idea that they had opposite meanings (Adam - earth, Celeste - heavenly). I just wanted their son's name to start with an A and their daughter's name to start with a C. ( **A** rian, **C** ullen, okay I'll stop) The fact that they were coincidentally opposites of one another just made me a happy bee!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! This chapter took FOREVER to finish! (Not really, but you get the gist.)


	14. A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On adjusting to parenthood and its quirks.

It was the sound of a tiny gurgle that woke him.

And all at once, the warmth of the day previous flooded him anew, and his eyes slowly opened to the pale morning light filtering in throughout the room. Blinking the sleep away, his eyes moved south to settle on the two precious gifts resting between him and Arian - who was still sound asleep. Both were comfortably bundled, and one was dozing peacefully, yet the other, the one closest to him, was wide awake and wiggling around on her back.

"Ce-leeeeeste..." Cullen murmured to her with an adoring smile, then shifted downward slightly so his head was leveled with her own. With the scrunch of her face she attempted to kick out her legs - a failed endeavor considering they were tucked beneath the small blanket she was wrapped in. Cullen, chuckling softly, propped himself up on his elbow and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose into her velvety soft cheek, making her coo.

"What's my sweet girl doing up so early?" he quietly asked the babe, pressing his lips to her brow. "Seems you have more in common with daddy every hour you're here, little love." The baby simply pouted her bottom lip with a grunt, which switched to a look of sheer surprise a second later.

The shift of the sheets tangled around the larger body at his side momentarily drew Cullen's attention away from his daughter. Slowly, the man's eyes rose to his wife's sleeping form, and with a little smile he took a moment to just look at her. Even with all of the pain she had experienced the day before, he had never seen her so at peace. Her alabaster hair haloed out around her pillow and underneath her head, some of the longer strands managing to find their way onto the sheets. Her lashes, which carefully dusted her freckled cheeks, twitched with every movement her eyelids made as she coaxed herself from sleep.

With a love-stricken sigh Cullen reached over and ran his thumb over her plush lips, his heartbeat gradually thumping faster when the elf let out a sleepy little hum in response.

She wasn't just the love of his life anymore, he came to realize. Nor was she just his wife. She was now the mother of his children, as well, and knowing this reality made him happier than he ever deemed possible. 

Just a few years ago, the mere thought wouldn't have even been considered probable.

Yawning with the slight stretch of her body, Arian woke - periwinkle irises gleaming like polished sapphires as her eyes fluttered open. She took her time in rolling over to face Cullen, but even then he wasn't the first thing her gaze settled on.

"Good morning, my darlings," she uttered softly to Adam and Celeste, a smile forming on her face when she noticed the baby girl flailing around. Her eyes slowly moved upward to meet Cullen's, and she offered him a smile all his own - an intimate thing that left him feeling sucker-punched. "Good morning, my love," she said to him as she reached out to cup his cheek.

Cullen ceased the action by catching her hand just as it touched his skin. Pressing kisses to each of her knuckles, he sent a look her way akin to molten gold - all passion and burning desire. "Indeed it is," he throatily replied, and swore he saw a tinge of pink appear on his wife's cheeks.

"Cullen," she giggled bashfully, pulling her hand from his to cover her mouth. "Isn't it a bit soon to be so frisky upon waking?"

"Not at all," Cullen replied. "Can you blame me for acting as such when I wake up next to the loveliest woman in the world?"

Arian's face went positively rosy as she shook her head at him with a little smile. "Cullen, I just gave birth twice but a day ago," she softly laughed.

"And you've never been more beautiful," he instantly replied. Arian's brows knitted slightly at the admission, and then she was leaning over to tenderly press her lips to his own.

"Mm... I love you," she sighed wistfully as she pulled away, eyes softly shutting. They snapped open and her nose wrinkled a split second later as a pungent smell suddenly wafted though the air. Cullen caught a whiff himself moments after, his own nose twisting upward as both he and his wife glanced down at the space between them. Both twins were now wide awake, Adam blinking up at them sleepily and Celeste puffing out her cheeks with a reddened face.

"Hm, I wonder who the culprit could be," Arian muttered sarcastically. Celeste, lip turning upward, began whimpering - which quickly evolved into a hiccuping cry. Arian was already getting up to retrieve a new diaper cloth when Cullen started unwrapping the babe from her swaddling.

"I hear crying!" came Mia's voice from the guest room, which grew louder the closer she got to their bedroom. Once she had entered the space she immediately made a beeline for the bed, hands flying out to grab the fussing baby.

"Mia," Cullen grumbled, flashing her an annoyed glare as she stole his daughter from him. "I believe I had everything under control."

"I know, I know," Mia retorted, brushing him off. "But they're your babies and you'll get to be with them every minute of every hour; let Auntie Mia take care of this." 

"'Auntie Mia?'" Cullen repeated under his breath whilst cocking a brow.

"Got a clean cloth!" Arian announced as she walked up to her sister-in-law. Both women quickly headed to the main room to change Celeste, leaving Cullen in the bedroom with Adam.

"Well, little cub. Seems your sister has stolen the show," Cullen said as he turned his attention to the babe. Adam let out a little yawn that made his eyes squint, his tiny fingers finding their way into his open mouth. Cullen smiled affectionately at the sight, then reached down to gingerly scoop his son into his arms. For a minute or so he stared down at the baby, enamored by the way his gorgeous blue eyes darted around the room in wonder. 

Coddling him close, the man whispered, "I have something to tell you, little one. I know you probably don't understand what I'm saying, and likely won't for some time, but... just know that I love you with everything in me, Adam. You, your sister, and your mother - you're my entire world. And I will always love all of you. The fact that you're here... to me, it's nothing short of a miracle." Adam made a soft sound of contentment when his father proceeded to press a kiss to the top of his head.

From where he was still sitting, Cullen could hear his wife and sister oohing and ahhing over his daughter, and he felt a grateful little smile pull at the corners of his cheeks.

Things were going to be entirely different from that morning on, no doubt. But Cullen found that after everything he had been through, it brought only the deepest serenity within. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a part 2 or morning after to the last chapter ;)
> 
> Now for some self-advertising! *coughs* Have you seen my tumblr? I post artwork of different kinds and edited screencaps of Arian and Cullen when I can! [Check it out!](http://www.martini-september.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Briefing a Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen writes a letter to Leli...Divine Victoria.

Most Holy, (That _is_ your title, and seeing as this letter won't be delivered if I address it to Leliana, you'll have to accept it for the time being.)

We were pleased to receive your last letter - it gives us relief that you and your agents in Tevinter have been successful in tracking down Solas and his lackeys. We received word from Varric just two weeks ago, telling us that Hawke and Fenris plan on leaving Kirkwall to join in on the effort as well, likely having to do with Fenris being from the country himself. It's the first we've heard from that dwarf in months, I assume the position of Viscount is dragging him to his wits end, though knowing Varric, he's probably making a mockery of everything possible to hide his discomfort. Typical of him, I suppose. I hear he's positioned Guard-Captain Aveline as second-in-command, and knowing her demeanor while I was stationed in Kirkwall, I can only assume she's been handling most of that city's problems in place of our fellow dwarven friend.

Dorian mentioned when we spoke with him last that you plan on making a visit to Tevinter yourself, now that I think about it. I sincerely hope you aren't considering on going dressed in your Chantry robes, you'll draw all kinds of unwanted attention. Tevinter does have its own Divine, correct? Imagine that, having the male and female Divines quarreling over whose position is supreme. (I'm only joking. Please don't put yourself in jeopardy for the sake of proving them wrong.) Dorian seems to be busy as well, he hasn't contacted Arian through the crystal in almost a month. Perhaps you can give him a bit of a nudge if you happen to run into him while you're there.

The actual purpose of this letter, not to infer that I don't enjoy discussing our allies, is one of enormous joy. Just a mere week ago, Arian and I welcomed a pair of beautiful twins into the world; a boy and a girl. It's amazing how much they look like us, sometimes I find myself simply staring at them in awe while they sleep. Even being just a few days old, they're already showing signs of their distinct personalities. Oddly enough our son Adam acts more like myself, while our daughter, Celeste, tends to be a bit more vocal about her discomforts (something I can likely pin on Arian).

Speaking of, she says to tell you hello. She's feeding them both at the moment - you're probably wondering how that's possible but we've managed a solution. I won't get into specifics but I'll just say it involves a multitude of pillows to keep the twins propped up against her. It might not be the simplest idea, but it's better than having separate feeding times - or, in other words, waking one grumpy baby up and then the other. If I thought I didn't get sleep as Commander, clearly I was mistaken. I wouldn't trade the deprivation for anything, though. Their sweet little cries just remind me that they're really here. I think Arian feels the same - half the time she won't even let me hold _one_ of them. My sister says that it's just new mother syndrome, and that it should pass as they grow older. I'll admit, to myself it's rather endearing. But, then again, everything Arian does is sweet in her own right.

Pickles is doing well. I thought I'd mention him since you hounded me about the status of his arrival when you originally sent him to us. He and Rosco are finally starting to get along, perhaps because they aren't getting nearly as much attention with the babies being here. Both have taken it upon themselves to be their guardians at night - I discovered Rosco hovering over the cradle protectively when I awoke yesterday morning and the nug was trying his best to follow suit. When I peeked into the cradle, I found both babes, awake, staring up at the dog. They seemed intrigued by him... I suspect the Ferelden in their blood is strong.

Arian wants to know: how is Josephine? Last we heard she had returned to her family in Antiva. I suppose the Game was getting too tedious for our Lady Ambassador, no? We half-suspected that after the Inquisition disbanded she'd join you in Val Royeaux and work within the court. Regardless, we wish her well with whatever future endeavors she chooses to pursue. When you send her a letter next, let her know such. Though we didn't always see eye to eye during our meetings, we still consider her to be like family. Impossible not to after all the years we worked with one another.

I suppose I had better wrap this up. Arian needs me to help burp one of the babies. We wish you the best Leliana - and yes, that one was intentional because to us you will always be Sister Nightingale. Should you require anything of us in the future, we will be here. Perhaps someday we can introduce you and the others to the twins - when they're old enough for such, of course. They'd be ecstatic to meet their (rather distant) uncles and aunts.

All the best,

Cullen Rutherford and Family

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this fic is complete for now. But that won't stop me from posting new ideas should they come up :) thank you all for your kudos, comments, and continued support. You're awesome!! 
> 
> **A sequel is now out to this fic, and will update as frequently as possible! It is titled "Return to Clan Lavellan" and you can[find it here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5334398)**
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


	16. A Family's First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer approaches in Ferelden, and South Reach holds a festival.

"There we go - nice and snuggly and warm," Arian cooed to the twins as she tucked a blanket over them and into the sides of the basket they were laying in. "I bet you're excited - it's your first outing, after all! ...Though, in reality you probably won't remember any of it, nor can you even process what 'excitement' is," she said sheepishly.

"Ready to go?" came Cullen's voice as he stepped into their bedroom. Arian looked over her shoulder at him and nodded.

"I was just making sure they're cozy," she murmured with a shrug. A split-second later, her expression became concerned. "Now that I think about it... do you think they're big enough to be outside? I mean, they're barely a month old... I just don't want them getting sick."

Her husband chuckled as he walked over and carefully picked the basket up by its handle.

"They'll be fine, darling. Not even a frost mage could give them a chill at this point. Plus, the weather should be fair enough for the evening. I don't believe they'd hold the Summer Festival otherwise."

Arian sighed. "Right. Of course. I'm fretting again, aren't I?"

Cullen leaned over and planted a kiss into her hair. "You're just being a mother, Arian," he replied warmly. "Worrying is what they're best at."

Playfully shoving at his arm, Arian smirked up at him and said, "I suppose it just comes with being in control of things all these years."

They left for town once they managed to get Rosco and Pickles to stay in the house - knowing full-well that having a giant mabari and runty nug cause havoc at the gathering wouldn't be looked upon kindly. Upon arriving in the marketplace they quickly found Mia, who had reserved a table in the square for the entire Rutherford clan.

"There you are! Branson was just asking when you'd be here. He's dancing with his wife at the moment." she said, instantly moving to take the basket from Cullen's grasp.

"We'd arrived sooner, but I was fussing over the babies being comfortable," Arian said in response. "Plus, I had to make sure they were full before we headed out."

Mia smiled at the explanation as she set the basket on the table. Peeking into it, she sighed affectionately at the sight of Adam and Celeste dozing peacefully, both looking like puff pastries in the mass of blankets they were bundled in.

"I think they'd be fine with slightly less bedding... but, you can never be too careful with Ferelden weather. Now, go have some fun you two - surely you need it. I'll watch them for the time being." the older woman told them.

"Are you sure? I-I can stay if-" Arian started, her brow knitting slightly as her eyes instinctively found their way to the twins' faces.

Mia quickly held up a hand with a chiding smile. "I know you're concerned with being away from them, Arian, but I promise you they'll be fine. Now shoo," she muttered with the flick of her wrist.

Cullen, being a gentleman, held his hand out toward his wife encouragingly with a semi-shy smile. The woman grinned up at him as she turned to face him, then took his hand with her own and allowed him to lead her to the center of the square.

Numerous other couples were swaying to the folk-like music being played by a band off to the side, and Arian and Cullen joined in on the merriment as the man gingerly took his wife into his arms.

"We haven't done this since our first visit to Halamshiral," Arian murmured softly as she rested her head against her husband's chest. Cullen chuckled in reply - a vibrating rumble that the elf could feel beneath her cheek.

"Haven't had the time, between commanding organizations and raising babies."

Arian giggled at that, looking up into her husband's eyes lovingly. "It _has_ been quite a ride. I have to say, I'm rather happy with where we are now, however."

"As am I." Cullen agreed with a peck to her lips, slowly moving them both to the tune of the music. 

After a few more dances - one of which involved prancing around the square like yipping pups, supper was served to all of the partygoers, to which Arian nearly flew back to the family's table to check on the twins.

"See? Perfectly fine." Mia said at her reappearance, rocking the basket back and forth from where she sat. Arian breathed a sigh of relief once she saw her babies' still-sleeping expressions for herself.

She _had_ enjoyed the momentary diversion with her husband, but being a new mother left the elf anxious for the twins' wellbeing nearly every waking minute.

"Hey, there's our favorite couple!" Branson, carrying Liam on his shoulders, announced as he came over to the table. Both his wife and Rosalie followed moments after, giggling about something they had seen in the square.

Cullen walked over to greet his brother, Liam scrambling down from his father's shoulders to climb up on the table next to Arian.

"Ello, Auntie Ari!" the little boy chirped to her, then turned his attention toward his sleeping cousins. "Ello, Adam n' Celeste!" he nearly shouted at them.

"Liam, _volume_ ," Mia tutted, rocking the basket a bit more to keep the babes from waking. Such was done in vain, as Adam suddenly blinked his eyes open.

"Oh, there's my sweet little cub," Arian murmured with a smile, reaching into the basket to stroke Adam's cheek - praying he wouldn't start fussing and wake his sister. The baby grunted instead as his tiny fist flailed upward and grabbed at her fingers.

Once he was done catching up with Branson, Cullen came over and sat next to his wife, grinning brightly at their son. Making a clicking noise with his tongue, he too reached into the basket and gingerly ran a finger over the baby's downy hair.

"This is just..." Arian murmured suddenly, glancing up at her husband with a smile, "I hope we have more moments like this. As a family, I mean."

She couldn't help the sentiment - never in her life had she imagined to be where she was now. Here, with the man she loved and their children, their extended family observing close by with fond gazes.

"But of course we will," Cullen answered reassuringly, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek. "And maybe, we'll all have more memorable ones once these two are actually walking around and such."

Arian groaned, knocking her head into his shoulder. "Don't remind me of that - I don't want them to grow up."

Cullen, pressing his lips to her forehead, simply laughed in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little snippet snuck up on me, I honestly hadn't expected to update this story again xD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, regardless! Will get on finishing up Return to Clan Lavellan soon :)


	17. Restless Nights

"CULLEN!" Arian shouted, instantly jolting the man from where he sat in the main room and to his feet. Within a second he rushed to his wife's location in the bedroom, arms outstretched and ready to help with whatever.

"Arian, what's wrong?" he asked, panicked, and was even _more_ alarmed to find the woman nearly _sobbing_ as she stood over their children's crib in the corner of the room.

"It's Celeste," Arian replied with a shaky breath, "She's burning to the touch."

Sure enough, when Cullen went to examine the babe for himself, he found that their daughter's little body was stricken with fever - her brow pinched tight as she emitted pained whimpers. The sight nearly broke his heart; in the ten weeks since they had been born their children had yet to become ill, but it seemed Celeste had finally crossed that threshold tonight.

Adam, thank the Maker, was still fast asleep, blessedly unaffected by his sister's condition.

"What should we do?" Cullen asked his wife, reaching into the crib to bring Celeste into his arms. His wife's observation was spot-on, he realized in fear - as he could feel his daughter's skin burning up even through her romper.

When Celeste began crying, the father bent his neck and pressed a soothing kiss to her forehead, following Arian as she hurriedly walked into the main room so the little girl wouldn't wake her brother with her screaming. 

"It's already after sunset," came Arian as she began pacing back and forth anxiously with tears in her eyes, "The healer has probably gone home, but I could go get Mia - she'll likely know what to do."

"We need to think of something, fast," Cullen spoke over the pitiful cries of their baby, gently rocking her in a failed attempt to bring her comfort. "I know when we had fevers as children my mother would draw lukewarm baths for us to reduce our body temperature. We could start with that, at the very least."

"It's something, but I think we should just cool her down with a wet cloth. Soaking her in water may just make things worse." Arian said, going to grab a bowl from the kitchen. She then headed outside to retrieve water from the well in their garden.

Meanwhile, Cullen continued soothing their daughter, murmuring encouraging things to her and bouncing her in his arms.

"Such a brave little girl," he muttered, shushing her when she hiccuped a gasp. "Just hang on, Celeste. Mama and Daddy are going to help you feel better. Just hang on."

Arian returned with a bowl full of cool water, then set it on the table in the kitchen and reached for a cloth. 

"Bring her over," she told her husband, and once he did she began removing the baby's outfit. Taking the cloth, she dipped it in the water and gently ran it over Celeste's skin, who instantly screamed at the sensation.

"I know, sweet _da'len,_ I know." Arian whispered, tears beading in her eyes as she continued dabbing the cloth along their daughter's body. "Oh, Cullen... I feel so helpless for her. She's so scared."

"These things happen, darling. We just need to push through it," Cullen reassured her, shifting the baby so his wife could run the cloth over her back. All the while Celeste continued to wail, her cries becoming breathless at one point from the strain they left on her tiny lungs.

"I'm going to go get Mia," Cullen said once he couldn't take it any longer, then handed the baby over to his wife. "She should have some herbs or something that can help."

"Please hurry," Arian replied, running her fingers through the corkscrews of gold on Celeste's head. Cullen nodded once and took off, Rosco and Pickles perking up at the sound of his hurried footsteps from where they lay in front of the hearth.

When he returned with Mia in tow, Cullen made a beeline to his wife and daughter, the latter finally starting to hush from the exhaustion the fever rendered.

"Let me see her," Mia said, holding out her arms. Arian moved over and handed the baby to her, and Mia went to examining. "The fever's already starting to run its course," she explained after a few moments. "Unfortunately this is just Celeste's immune system being put to the test."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Cullen questioned, his voice tight. Mia shook her head, bouncing the baby slightly when she whimpered.

"I can give her a few drops of elfroot tonic to soothe the aches, but nothing more. You'll just have to keep her body cool and hydrated until the fever passes."

"She hasn't been fed since we put her to bed earlier this evening," Arian said. "She'll likely refuse it, though, being like this."

"Well, she won't have much of a choice in this case," Mia replied, going to grab the elfroot tonic from a shelf in the kitchen. "I'll put some of this on her gums and then you can take care of the rest."

Uncorking the bottle, Mia dabbed a few drops of the liquid on her finger, then opened Celeste's mouth and coated it along her gums and the roof of her mouth.

The baby didn't take to it at all, making a grimacing face before screaming _again._

"I know, sweetling - probably doesn't taste half as good as Mummy's milk." Mia told her pitifully, then went to hand her back to Arian. "Wait until she's calmed a bit, then make sure she gets a good amount of liquid in her. Hydration is key." she ordered the mother.

"Will you stay in case...?" Arian began, but Mia was already nodding.

"I suppose it's a good thing this place has an extra room, hm?" she teased, then went to sit down on the loveseat in the main room. Once Celeste had stopped crying for a moment, Arian took her into the guest room to feed her, seeing as Adam was, thankfully, still asleep in the crib.

"What would we do without you, Mia," Cullen groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face as he took a seat next to her. His sister just gave him a sympathetic look, shaking her head slightly.

" _All_ parents go through this, Cullen. Raising children is always a matter of trial and error." 

Cullen sighed as he leaned back against the cushions. "When your baby is screaming bloody murder for hours on end, trial and error is the _least_ of your worries. You just want to see them _not_ scream, really."

Mia reached out and patted his arm, offering him a smile. 

"You both did good. You went with your instincts. Now, it's just a matter of waiting. Judging by the lack of cries, however, I'd say we're in the clear for the moment."

As she said so, Arian reappeared from the guest room, looking more at peace than she had all night. 

"She ate, and fell asleep, thank the gods. I put her down in the middle of the bed for now," she told them both.

"And her fever?" Cullen asked, standing to his feet when she came over to them.

"Still there, but not as bad as before," Arian responded, and walked into her husband's embrace when he opened his arms to her. Cullen pressed a kiss to her head and rested his chin on top of it, Arian closing her eyes in response as she let out a breath of relief.

"The worst is over. I guarantee Celeste won't be asleep for long, though," Mia said, crossing her arms. "It's a good thing Adam didn't come down with anything or we'd _really_ be in for it."

Cullen, looking annoyed, cast a glance her way, replying with, "Don't jinx it, Mia." 

Mia, however, simply grinned - pleased she could help the worrisome parents yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I updated it again!! :D I just felt like family floof so yhup first time sick baby feels lol
> 
>  **KUDOS COMMENTS AND ANYTHING ELSE MAKE ME SCREAM IN JOY AND DANCE NAKED UNDER THE MOONLIGHT.** (not really lmao)
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr here](http://www.martini-september.tumblr.com)


	18. Taking Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arian travels to a nearby village with Mia, leaving Cullen alone with the twins for the first time.

"It will only be a couple days, _vhenan_ ," Arian told Cullen with a reassuring smile.

Mia had asked for her company in helping bring herbs and poultices to a long-time friend in a village a few miles away; an elven woman who was rather eager to meet the now-retired Inquisitor. Arian, though a bit hesitant to leave the twins initially, had accepted at Cullen's request, who knew she was deserving of a much-needed break.

And despite his confidence that all would be well, the man couldn't help the feeling of uncertainty that would rise every time he pondered all of the possible dangers. What if Adam accidentally swallowed something? What if Celeste came down with another fever? Both babes were just grasping the basics of crawling; what if they managed to get outside when he wasn't looking?

"Cullen, breathe," Arian deadpanned, snapping him out of his brief stupor.

Cullen rubbed at his neck, looking sheepish. "Forgive me. I... I am feeling just a little nervous. This is the first time you'll be away from the twins and _you_ are the only one that has the solution to their every discomfort."

Arian smiled at that, moving forward to wrap her arms around his waist.

"You'll be fine." she murmured soothingly, looking up into his eyes. "Adam and Celeste _adore_ you, you'll have no trouble keeping them occupied. Still..." she trailed off, glancing down at the floor, "I mean, I don't _have_ to go if you're not comfortable with the idea."

"No, no," Cullen countered, cupping her cheek. "You need a little time away. You've been working yourself ragged between taking care of the twins and helping around town. Everything will be fine, I'm sure."

His wife leaned into his touch, offering him a content smile.

Mia arrived at their home just a few hours later, just as Arian finished gathering necessities for the trip. As soon as she kissed the twins goodbye about a dozen times, and spent a few tender minutes with her husband, she and the older woman headed off on Cullen's horse - the man watching after them until they were out of sight.

The moment he entered the house, one of the babies began whimpering, and Cullen hurriedly rushed into the bedroom. Adam, who was on his stomach and kicking out his legs, turned out to be the culprit - his sister too busy teetering back and forth on her hands and knees with a gummy smile.

"Looks like someone's a little envious," Cullen muttered with a chuckle, his chest swelling with pride when his son used all of his strength to finally prop himself up on his limbs.

Maker, they were growing fast.

"If only your mother were here, she'd be fawning over you both for the rest of the night," the man said with an endearing smile. The thought alone was enough for his heart to start aching - he and Arian hadn't been apart since they had moved to South Reach almost three years ago, and her absence was felt wholeheartedly.

Though sensing his inner dilemma, Rosco came up behind him and nudged at his hand, and Cullen sent a reassuring look his way.

"I'm alright, boy," he told the dog. "Mama needed some time away with her favorite sister-in-law. Now you and I just need to make sure these two are happy and comfortable for the time being."

Arian had supplied enough breast milk for the next couple of days, though with the twins showing signs of teething she had also insisted on giving them soft foods interchangeably. Knowing it wouldn't be too long before the babies began demanding their meal for the evening, Cullen headed into the kitchen, gathering some milk to heat over the hearth and preparing mashed bits of apple.

"Alright, little cubs, soup's on," he announced as he walked back into the bedroom. He reached for Adam first, then Celeste, hoisting a baby into each arm and bringing them into the main room. Taking a seat on the sofa, he propped a twin on each of his knees, then held a bowl of the mashed apple out to them.

As expected, neither really knew what to do with the concoction at first, but that didn't stop them from experimentally stuffing a fistful of it into their mouths a moment later. Judging by their looks of wonder, they were mesmerized by the new taste and texture.

"And we've found a winner," Cullen laughed. "Hopefully you two will have the same reaction to peas." 

Once the babies had their fill of the fruit, Cullen cradled the twins just so in each of his arms. Both babies gurgled excitedly at the sight of their bottles the moment their father reached for them - popping them into their mouths as soon as they were placed in their pudgy hands. 

The milk quickly worked its magic, and it didn't take very long for the pair to start nodding off - a sight that would forever warm Cullen's heart. Carefully, he pried the bottles from their grasp, setting the glass containers aside so he could quickly burp the twins before returning them to their cradle.

"Well, day one done," Cullen muttered to himself as he went to prepare his own dinner. "Let's hope the next remains as peaceful."

The calm wouldn't last, Cullen would discover, as a while into the night both twins began whimpering out of the blue, which soon evolved into full-fledged crying. Their father startled from slumber, rising from the bed and checking both for messy diapers or injuries but finding nothing. It was possible they were hungry again, but something told Cullen that wasn't the case.

Quickly he brought both into his arms, bouncing them slightly in an attempt to calm them but failing. Rosco eventually trotted into the room, whining at the distressed sounds coming from the babies.

"I know, boy, I don't know why they're so upset," Cullen said, pressing his lips to Adam's forehead, then Celeste's, but sensing no signs of a fever or hidden illness. 

Perhaps it wasn't a physical anomaly, he suddenly thought; bringing the babies over to the bed and propping himself against the headboard. Getting the twins into a comfortable position against his chest, he simply began speaking to them in hushed tones.

"You two miss your mother, don't you?" he began, pressing a gentle kiss to the downy hair on Celeste's head. "I miss her, too. I haven't been away from her since the Inquisition separated. But, it's only one more day; we just have to be strong until then, alright?"

He wasn't sure if the twins could truly understand what he was saying, but they were starting to quiet down, to his relief. Therefore, he continued.

"Mama always knows what to do, doesn't she? Even if it's simply holding you and singing you to sleep. I know I would be lost if not for her. But, she'd also have faith in me to handle my own when need be. Like now, for instance. We're not doing too bad, are we?"

He smiled when Adam cooed at him, his crying at an end. Celeste, meanwhile, was trying her best to stay awake - her eyelids softly fluttering.

"I love you both so very much. Words cannot even begin to describe the amount. Even if it's been months since you first arrived, waking up every day with you here is life-changing. Perhaps one day I'll be as expert at parenting as your mother - though, I might have to grow breasts first," he snorted at his own joke.

By now both babies were dozing, but Cullen didn't want to return them to the cradle just yet. Instead, he began murmuring an old chantry hymn his mother had sung to him as a boy, one that had always comforted him. He chuckled through the lyrics at one point when he registered that his children were slumped bonelessly against him, spots of drool forming where their cheeks were pressed against his tunic.

And that's how the three of them eventually fell asleep - too lost in the comfort of one another to move. That is, until just before dawn when both babies woke, both grumbling for food with soiled diapers.

 

* * *

 

Rosalie ended up visiting around noon that day, bringing with her a basket of bread and various fruits.

"Rosie, we have more than enough food here," Cullen said when she set the basket down on the dining table, before turning to face him with a cheerful expression.

"I know, but Mia asked me to check up on you at some point so I thought I'd stop at the marketplace, first." She wandered over to where the twins were sprawled on the floor in the main room, greeting them both with a babied voice and eliciting a pair of delighted coos. 

"Of course she did," Cullen replied with a laugh, walking over and taking a seat on the sofa. "The twins are feeling Arian's absence, and so am I. But, we've managed."

Rosalie took a seat next to him, then offered a little smile. "It's always frightening when the mama bird leaves the nest for the first time. Branson was no exception to that rule, believe me." She rubbed at Rosco's snout when the mabari wandered over and rested his head in her lap. "Knowing Arian, I'm sure she's wearing a hole in the floor at this very moment - eager to return home."

Cullen, realizing such was true, began chuckling. "I remember the first time we left the babies with Mia so we could go shopping in town; it took me a good hour just to get Arian through the front door."

His sister giggled in response, then rose from the sofa to plop down on the floor with the twins. 

"I don't blame her. Your children are masters at manipulation," she said, grinning widely when Adam flashed her a toothless smile. "And I think they're starting to figure that out."

Cullen stood as well, taking a place next to Rosalie and bringing Celeste into his arms.

"But Daddy doesn't mind that, does he?" he asked the baby, his heart swelling when she reached out and grabbed his hand with both of hers. No, he would never mind it. His children had him wrapped around their little fingers, and as far as he was concerned it would forever remain that way.

The rest of the day went by without incident, though when it came time to put the twins to bed both began complaining. Repeating his methods from the previous evening, Cullen managed to get his children to fall asleep against his chest, realizing well into the night that they had played him like a harp, just as Rosalie had predicted.

"How am I going to explain this to your mother... we _just_ got you two used to the cradle," he uttered with a sigh, but smiled when Adam made a little squeak in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

Arian returned early the next morning, she and Mia chatting up a storm as they entered the house. Rosco was there to greet them the moment they crossed the threshold, followed by Cullen, who was just as eager to see them and likely sporting a stupid smirk at the sight of his wife.

" _Ma vhenan_ ," Arian breathed as she stepped into his open arms, and Cullen wasted no time embracing her. His hands then rose to her face and he tilted her head upward, leaving a heated kiss to her lips that expressed just how much he had missed her.

"Right. Well, I'll just go get the twins, then," Mia stated awkwardly, then meandered into the bedroom with Rosco at her heels.

Arian was giggling when she and Cullen parted, looking up at him tenderly. "So, did everything go alright? You and the babies managed without me being here?"

Cullen breathed a chuckle, then nodded once. "They became aware of your absence the first night, but we compromised."

"Meaning: you let them sleep in the bed with you," Arian deadpanned, and Cullen offered her a sheepish smile, knowing he'd been found out. It was at that moment that Mia traipsed into the main room with both twins on her hips, which resulted in Arian nearly knocking over her husband as she hurried to reunite with them.

"There's my little darlings," she cooed as she lifted Adam from Mia's grasp and planted a noisy kiss to his cheek. Celeste began whining at the lack of attention, but squealed happily when her mother leaned over to leave a series of kisses to her face. "I missed you both so very much. Did you have a good time with Daddy?"

"Well the house is still in one piece," Mia teased, prompting Cullen to roll his eyes.

"Ha-ha," the man grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh, lighten up, brother. You did perfectly fine," his sister said, sending a smirk his way. "Does this mean I can drag Arian away more often from now on?"

"Not for some time," Arian answered in Cullen's place. "I'm not ready to spontaneously take off again any time soon."

Her response gave Cullen relief. If he were honest with himself, he wasn't quite ready to be away from his wife's side for a prolonged period of time. And, judging by the way Arian rested her body against his when he approached her, such a feeling was mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! :D


End file.
